The Riddle Family
by Ggiannoyla
Summary: Merope never told Tommas Riddle she's bewitched him. He just ran back to his mother and told her everything as well the fact that Merope was pregnant with his child. Mrs Riddle brings Merope to Riddle Manor
1. Chapter 1

TMRS/MRG

Tom R.S. Told his mother about Meropes pregnancy when he ran away after she stopped giving him amortencia. Mrs Riddle searched and found Merope just before she sells Slytherins Locket taking her back to Riddle Manor.

(In this story Merope is not cross eyed or disfigured just she doesn't know how to take care of her self.)

Mrs Riddle forgives the poor girl and having go under abuse in the past her self,she decided to give Merope the chance to win her horrible sons cold heart and maybe,with the help of her grandchild he could became dare she think more human.

So the last months of the pregnancy pasted with Merope getting better under the care of Mrs Riddle. As winter and Christmas was approaching theRiddles decided they werehosting a small party at the Riddle Manor for the New Years. The partywas  
well in his way and everyone agreeded that they would have to stay the night in Riddle Manor,as the snow storm outside wouldn't let you even see more than a few meters in front of your own nose. And as the time passed and the party came to a higha  
scream tore through the music. Every one turned around to see Merope white as snow,her hands holding her big pregnant belly,and the front of her dress a big red wet spot starter getting bigger and bigger. And atthe first minute of the new  
/year Tom Marvolo Riddle was born.

The birth was dangerous it self and the only fact that saved Merope from certain death was pure luck that one of the guests was actually the doctor and his wife,an excellent midwife,that Mrs Riddle had added in the Riddle family employees with her grandchildarriving  
/in such a short time,and the mother herself notlooking well either.

Wile the rest of the party was whispering in curiousness his mother was helping with the little knowledge she had and he was sitting with a baby boy in his arms already named from his dying mother,he haven't even seen his mother yet and if Merope was  
going to die he never would. He didn't think he could handle the responsibility of telling his son that his own father was the reason his motherdied he was never going to forgive whatwas he going to tellhis son about his  
mother?

He didn't know anything about Merope not really,he knew she liked to cook and bake and she had this very old huge leather bound family cookbook written in a weird language.

It made himthought it was Arabic and he had told Merope so in a very rude way. She had answered him of course that she didn't really know from where the league came but it was a family privilege and all the members of her family could speak readand  
write the language the last 2.000 years.

He laughed at her face telling her that she is stupid to think she comes from anything special and he doesn't stop himself to remind her that the only reason she and that abnormally she and his parents call a child would be kicked out as soon heconvincedhisparents  
of what abnormally she was.

That was only a few hours before the party. Was it his fault his son was going to grow up without a mother?

And come to think of it what he had seen Merope do this few times she waved her stick around wasn't abnormal nothing evilhad come out. And heknew that for some weird reason Merope loved him. Not his money,or his high society status. But Justhim  
and his secret loveand knowledge for horses.

And if she could light fires and put them down with the wave of that weirdstick of herswhat else she was cable for?

She could have killed him a thousand times he was sure of it. What with all the time he had insulted her,the hostility he kept having towards her in front of everyone.

But instead she kept looking at him with this sorry expression,like she knew that he knew that she has just destroyed his life and she stood there becoming his new favourite bullying victim. And now she was dying,and she had named her son after him evenwhenhe  
was,probably,the reason she was dying.

The baby in his arms stirred and he looked down at him. How long now was he staring at him? What a quiet baby. And the way he was looking at him eyes open wide with pure curiosity and sucking the world around him.

And Tommas decided that if Merope survived he was going to be a better person. Because Merope the little skinny,dirty,girl with marks all over her legs and arms,punishment from her father she said every time she stepped out of his approved line,the rugged  
clothing and the poor look,couldforgive him for the way he treated her and still name her son after him it was the greatest honour. It meant that somehow Merope had caredfor him to learn the oldLords Riddle traditionand naming  
their son after his father she made Tommas the new has

just let him keeptradition of generations of the son named after his father makinghim automaticallythe new Lord Riddle and give him the right to still kick her out.

Theboy had a scaryintelligence look in his eyes and the way he was looking into his fathers eyes . Tommas shuddered,he knew instantly that his son was like his mother,only more powerful than anything anyone has ever seen. He remembered Merope  
taking himtothat weirdplace, some kind of alley she had said. If him waking between so many of Meropes people haven't felt like anything,then how his son could make him feel such a mysterious force to surround him?

He looked at his son in the eyes and he spoke slowly in a quiet voice.

"Your mother loves you,and for some stupid reason I think she has some strong feelings for me too.I promise I will be better when she wakes up. And not only now. I will be there all the way down whatever power runs through yours and your mothers  
blood I will be there to back the two of you up with all the power have. Even if it's not the kind of power you have."

He heard someone speaking and realise that his mother came out of the room,he looked up to see her coming towards him.

Her expression was full of sorrow and he felt a weird tag in his chest and he for some reason felt like hugging his boy a bit tighter.

"Mother. Merope?"

His mother came closer to him and she whisper "Doctor MacKinon said he doesn't think she will make the night. Give me the baby Tommas my boy,every last minute is priceless now,I know how much you hate the poor dear but don't let her go without seeingherchild  
at least once. And he deserves to be hold in his mothers arms once before he loses her love forever." Tommas stood up with his son in his arms and he walked towards the bedroom they have used for the birth.

Someone from the maids must have cleared because he couldn't seeany evidence of a birth getting place in the room just a few hours ago.

There in the big bed was laying Merope on top of many pillows. She was pale like death her eyes looked like if she closed them they could never open again.

He took a sit next to her in a way that he was facing her with their son in his arms. And for the first time Merope was looking at him with a terrified expression moving her arms slowly to try and taketheir son out of his arms like he was the most terrible  
monster she had ever seen.

"Merope calm down please,no one is going anywhere,don't strain your self please"

It must have been his serious but full of pleading face that stopped her and she just looked at him waiting but still reaching her hands for her son.

He passed the baby careful in to her arms and what he witnessed later could stay in his memory forever.

Merope opened her mouth and a melodic hissing like sound that morphed into some kind of weird language. The baby boy in her arms. To Tommas utter astonishment ,his magnificent son proved to be even more advanced and powerful,as he opened his mouth and  
answered his mother back to whatever she had said to him, in the same melodic hissing.

No one spoke after that.

After their son was fed from his mother with the help of the rest of the women around her,Tommas found himself to taking his shoes off,claiming the other half of the bed as his own,failing asleep next to the new mother and son with one of hisarmsgentlyaroundher  
shoulders and his other laying softly against their sleeping sons side.

And like that history changed.

And It was a with the most surprising Expression Mrs Riddle opened the door the next morning. When they opened the door that morning they were expecting a body and a remorseful Tommas. Not a very alive Merope whispering excited to a also very exitedTommas  
whispering back in equal amazed expression both looking at a sleeping baby between everyone's utter amazement Meropehad somehow survived the night. And Mrs Riddle had a suspicion of her son's sadden change.

In the next five years things changed around Riddle Manor. Tommas transformation was like magic to anyone who knew him before.

Gone was the cold,cruel,bastard and on his place was Tommas Riddle the doting loving father that his only concern in life was bragging about his perfect smart son and his kind and caring wife.

The happiness lasted 5 years before Morfin and Marvolo were released from the wizard prison Merope had told him they were in.

He was on his office trying to finish his paperwork so he could join Merope and Tom in the garden to play with his son in this race sunny day,when the loud shouting and the screaming started.

He still couldn't remember how he run from his office out in the front garden. He came upon a weird scene.

Two men,one some years older than himself ,Meropes brother ,he remembered,and the other man who looked a bit older from his father,this must be her father then.

They were pointing their sticks,wands She had told him they were called,at her and Tom and both mother and son were on the ground screaming and crying.

He knew from the stories Merope had told him that this was a curse that made you suffer the worst pain imagined, another way of punishment if she stepped out off her fathers line,Seeing his family that way he grabbed the first thing he found and he  
/started throwing all of Toms toys they were laying in the ground at them succeeding in breaking their curse. In their surprise they turned around and he just run up to them taking Meropes brother on the ground. The men were skinny and unhealthylooking,if  
it wasn't for the fact that they had powers Tom would be surprised if any of this two could ever throw a couple of good punches, he grabbed Morfins wand and throw it to Merope calling for her attention. She had moved from the groundand was holding  
their son in her arms slowly rocking him holding him in her chest eyes full of worries and pain and a determined look on her face he started giving punches and kicks to the two men trying to buy time so Merope could get herself andTom away.

To his surprise even with how bad the wizards in front of him were looking they overpowered him and somehow he found himself behind Merope with Tom in his own arms Merope was taken a protective posture in front of them,her back turned and he couldhearthem  
talking.

"Leave us alone"she screams.

"Hand over the half blood bastard girl",her father said "You bloodmuded Slytherins line we need to clean the world of your blood treason. The boy needs to die"

"Take me instead " Tommas felt a dreadful aura around them spreading

"Stand aside you silly girl you are a pure blood you don't have to die"

"No take me instead. Take my life for his. Take me instead."

Two weird words left Marvolos mouth,an emerald green light left the wand crushing it self in Meropes chest. Her shoulders slumped a bit and then her body fell with a soft thoud when it was meet with the ground under her.

Tom managed to escape his fathers arms and run towards Marvolo with hands on the air power cracking around the boy as he tried attacking his mothers murderer. Morfin grabbed Tom from his shirt lifting the boy from the ground and then many things happenatthe  
same time.

Tom screaming for his mother and promising central death to thetwo ofthem. Loud craks sounded fromevery directionaround them and many wizards were surrounding the five of them.

After that Morfin and Marvolo were taken away to be kissed,some of the people in robes told him this was meant they will be killed ,and thank god for this,as he was ready to attack this people who were just going to give just a kiss to his wife'smurderer  
and attempt murder of his son.

Authors note

Flames and criticism are welcome

Spoiler alert

This will be the most twisted fem Harry Potter at the end

English is not my first language so please people don't hang me!

This is my idea but if someone wants to beta ,adopt, or just play with the same idea just pm me letting me know as I would love to read it.

The sequel of this story will be Teachers students romantic relationships.

Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lily Evans

Lily knows what she wants and this is professor Riddle the sexiest DADA teacher so she is going to get him even if he is a cold hearted asshole

This for now I have my 1 year old baby to take care off hope you people enjoy this


	2. Chapter 2

It took 2 years for small Tom to speak to anyone that wasn't his family after the death of his mother. And even then the boy had changed drastically after this. Gone was the always smiling little boy that the only care in the whole world was all about sneaking one more cookie after his dinner,finding ways to sneak into his parents bedroom,scaring the living daylight out of his grandparents with all the animals hewasdragging through the house begging for him to be allowed to keep them.  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Now in his place was a boy with a very serious expression upon his face. Always studying one book or another. From politics to economics to science to philosophy topsychology and everything else even the average intelligence adult found boring.

On the plus side Tom was still a child and a very stubborn one with a very mean side that made his eyes flicker in a way he made him remember the look on Marvolos face when he killed his own daughter. But still a child that demanded to put to bed every night and all three of them had to stay with him,reading him the evening paper or some other,very informative but boring book until he felt tired and demeaning to be tucked in before dismissing them. It was so funny how a seven going to eight years old could have three adults wrapped so well around his little finger. Not to say that Tom was a bad child. He was actually the most well behaved non adult,and in some cases even adults some times,he has ever met.

That changed when at Tom's 8 birthday the dragons of good society came to the agreement that Tommas needed a new boy having heard the conversation made sure every female under the age of thirty five was leaving the house with no intention to return. Ever.  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"From green skin, putting small salamanders in their tea's,balloons filled with paintfalling on their heads as soon as they could ring the doorbell and so many say the truth he never felt more proud of how protective his son  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"was for his father.

In the first of December a month before Tom's eleventh birthday the doorbell rang wile the Riddle family had a late Brunch. The maid came in informing them of a stranger man in the door asking for young master Riddle about a place in a private school.

It was not a secret anymore of Tom's powers. Two years after Meropes death and after an other big show of his son's accidentall magic he spoke with Tom and the boy agreed with him it was time to tell his grandparents.  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"To Tommas once more disbelief of how his son had his parents wrapped around his fingers his parents not only took the news with pride like no other but also turned against Him because "Your stupid fear made our poor baby boy to feel like he had to  
hide his gift from us. How could you Tommas"The spoiled magnificent Brat was smirking at him from his grandmothers cuddle and he whispered mocking him "The joke is on you" sometimes he really wondered if Merope wasn't so innocent as he had thought,because as cruel and misanthropic bastard he was he was never manipulating,not to this level at least. And still he couldn't help but to feel proud.

They welcomed their visitors apologising for any lateness and their visitor had the filing he was going to speak to some stupid stuck up rich people who will probably kick him out thinking he is a crazy man. What surprised him was when the boy asked politely if the letter happen to be from the private school in Scotland. And Albus was surprised. Then the explanation came out the boy was a Half-blood the last ancestor of a purebood from his mother side and non of her family had attended Hogwash. Then with the loss of his mother so young the family made sure the boy had all the support they could give him supporting even his Gift,as they called his magic.

Albus could see it now this boy had really more than just a gift the boy really was powerful and from the looks of it it was also a very mature child,hejust hoped he wasn't like the Black's children, mature in the presence of adults only to wreak havoc as soon as he had his back turned.

September came with a Tom excited aboard the red train and for the first four years Tom was making his family proud with marks higher than ever making a new record for every class. Always the centre of attention from all his schoolmates.

And then puberty hit Riddle Manor.

Tom had come back home from his fourth year different. He was still the same with his grandparents and father but anyone who wasn't someone with high society name wasn't worth his time. Even worse was his attitude to anyone non magic.

His way of acting reminded Tommas of how Merope had describedthis cult of wizarding supremacy and the one that wanted only the purebood wizards to have magic.  
He wanted to ask his son if it was true. But his parents were adamant about it the poor dear was just going through puberty and they should leave him alone.  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"So he waited because he had this forbidden feeling that something was about to happen.

And he was right. It started with the letters from once a week each it became a general letter addressing all the family with non information once a month. And then the Christmas break he sent them a letter to inform them of him spending Christmas with his friends. His mother was heartbroken and his father didn't took the news better. He was ready to go and grab the boy but his parents forbidden him again. The next letter came on Easter saying he couldn't make it home because of the exams. After that they got one last letter saying that he had plans with his friends and they didn't have to pick him up. And Tommas Riddle,despise his parents pleading to leave the boy have his fun,drove to king cross and walked through the barrier and started having a look around. Other parents were there too waiting for the train to arrive so they could take their children back home. The gossip he heard from the other parents made his flesh crawl. The hair of Slytherin? The chamber of secrets? A muggle born girl dead and apparently some poor boy had been expelled taking all the blame.

He saw his son coming out of the train an argonaut and superior look upon his face. And he knew that Tom had murdered this girl in cold blood.

As his son turned to his friends to give the signal they were leaving Tommas approached them and with the same superior face he put his arm on Tom's shoulder. Tom turned around and his eyes were open with surprise. "Father something happened home?i told you that I had plans to leave with my friends I promise I will visit before summers end " he turned to leave again but Tommas hold onlygrew stronger.  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You coming with me. No don't argue with me. You and I are going to have a talk and then you can go join your friends." Tom turned and looked at him waiting. Good things was going much better than he expect.

He followed his father in the car and the long travel back home began.

None of them spoke until Tom seemed to be more curious as to were they were going "I thought we weren't going home?" "We are not" they passed the road that was leading up to the manor and he kept driving. After a bit they stopped in front a small stone house, they got out of the car. "Do you know were we are Tom?" In the boys negative answer he mentioned the boy to follow him and he started speaking. "When the night is over you will have to make a decision Tom and I hope you choose right." With that he opened the door and he left his son walk inside first.

"Idon't remember a lot of the beginning of my relationship with your mother but I always remember the hate she had for her family's love of pureblood supremacy" at this he got Tom's attention. "She always described the horrible childhood she had,her father with so much hate for anything non magical took all his hate out on her and her childish curiosity. Your mother spend most part of her life getting punished because she liked watching non magic flocks from afar. I remember the scars on her body. And then that blasted day this two men came. Do you remember what they wanted? Let me tell you.  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Your mother one of the last descendants of Slytherin had added mudblood in their line and they came to clear out the bloodline. They didn't hesitate to put you under that horrible curse that made you scream your throat bloody. And then when they tried  
to kill you off she stood in front of you. To protect you the mudblood scandal in the most prestigious family in her world. Do you remember now? And how you took the gift of life your mother give you not once but twice? You opened the chamber  
of secrets. Don't look at me like that your mother told me all about it and the monster in it. The only reason I haven't told you yet was because this was how your mother wanted it to be. She was adamant you were to be told after the age of 17  
as to make sure you were mature and smart enough not to go looking for trouble. And look your mother was right even from the this house is in the last land still owed fromthe Slytherin line and already belongs to you legally in  
the non magical and the magical government there is the key. And this is your Key from that wizarding bank of yours I opened a trust fund there for you. You are free from us your muggle relatives if you choose so. It really pains me to have to  
let you go my son but I can see that you have chosen a different path I can't support your beliefs but my door will be open if you decide to return back home with us even with the same believes just not the blood bath." Tom had taken that  
lecture as only Tom could do it his face was stone cold and his expression that of pure boredom. Tommas was happy to have the privilege to spend so much time with Tom wile he was growing up and he knew this expression mean he was angry very very  
angry. Tommas turned to the door and started walking away. Just before he closed the door behind him he turned and looked at his son "The men that took your mother life were her own family Tom her father and brother."


	3. Chapter 3

The summer passed and they didn't see Tom or received any news from him until New Year's Eve.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It was a quiet affair this year they didn't have any visitors or anything just Tommas and his parents remembering Tom's childhood and the bitter taste it left in his mouth. He hadn't told his mother about the events that followed when he took Tom from  
the platform last summer.

"I want my son back." He whispered to his mother. "I need to know if he is healthy and alive,if he is happy."

"My boy our Tom will find his way back. He is the most smart and powerful wizard of his age,first on his classes,the professors send always the most complimentary reports on him, he is ancestor of a very prestigious and noble line on both his fathers  
and mothers line. He never wanted for anything as far as our powers could make it possible. Tom is a spoiled child that grew up in a house with adults. With no children around him. And the fact that he is more intelligent than all three of us  
can combine together? It was obviously he was going to be in the centre of attention in his new school. But don't worry we have also a very strong boy. I'm sure that something happened between the two of you but for the time i will let you keep  
your secrets. Tom will come back. He has to do he can at least say goodbye to his grandfather I don't think he is going to last much longer you know." His mother finished her monologue and slammed back in her chair. "He changed you know the way  
he acts so grown up like a proper young Lord and I am proud to be called his father I just wish he was proud to be called my son. The people he calls his friends support the same ideas Meropes father was supporting." "Be serious now Tommas, this  
isn't a joke maybe he likes to be the centre of the attention but our boy would never support the people that came after his family. If brave Merope hadn't stand in front of Tom they couldn't have stopped until everybody in this house was dead.  
I know you are wrong." With that they retired for the night. None had noticed the shadow of a young man having heard the conversation.

The next morning as mother and son entertained the breakfast room were meet with the surprising imagine of grandfather and grandson laughing over a story the latest had just finished.

Tommas was looking at his son like he was waiting for the other shoe to fall. His mother run up to the boy hugging him and fusing about how thin and tired her boy looked and how he must be very stressed with the upcoming exams as they must be very  
important and what with all the added responsibilities of him be a perfect and the first candidate for head boy next year. He looked as his son was sucking up the affection of his grandparents and he was looking not only happy but somehow proud.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Tom looked at his father and after excusing him self he asked for a private talk. He followed his father in his office and after they closed the door behind him he turned to his father. " I can't feel sorry for what happened last year but I don't  
like my family to be disappointed in me."

Tommas stopped his son before he could say anything more.

"I don't want to know what happened or how. I don't care for your political opposition and whichever party you support. I promised you the night you were born that I will stand beside you and your mother and I will back you up in all your decisions  
with everything I have. Your mother is gone and all I have left is you. So I don't care about anything except that you back home were you belong with your family." With this words he hugged him and holding him tight he cried for the first  
time after Meropes funeral.

And then time flew again and they were picking up a graduate and fully trained wizard Tom from the platform for the last time.

Tom desired to travel all Europe and to collect ancient magical books and artefacts. And Tommas,relived that his son seemed to have put his plans for world domination aside,funded all his trips always waiting with excitement for his son new treasure  
hunting and what magnificent artefacts was bringing with him every time.

And then grandfather Tommas died. Mrs Riddle was angry shouting about after life and that she was coming to get the bastard husband of hers that dared to leave her behind. Much to anyone's surprise she even snapped at her own grandson.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tom terrified of his grandfathers passing he turned to the state he was after his mothers passing.

He moved back in the manor permanently and never left the house for more than one day,always buried under his rare books,keeping an eye on the non magical business the Riddles owned and some magical ones he had invested himself through the  
years or keeping company to his grandmother and when asked entertaining and charming the knickers off the ladies of society.

The Tom Riddle the non magical high society knew was all scandal and mystery. From the first ball his grandmother dragged him in the first family outing after his grandfathers funeral a year ago, all the eyes was on him. The mysterious, handsome,  
intelligent young man that he had according to the rumours been invited in the most private boarding school and studied under the most important professors on their subjects,was attracting attention and admirers and he was moving amongst  
them like a fish taking the water,he was moving into the sea of admirers charming from the oldest dragon to the youngest 3 year old girl, all the ladies were butter on his arms and he a very bored wizard that he wanted to shake the world  
and he did it the only way he knew could amuse his grandmother and piss his father off with out breaking anyone's heart, well his fathers and his grandmothers at least, everyone else was fair game in his eyes. And it was definitely worth  
their while.

The next five years Tom had made a reputation for him self in the High society ladies bedrooms and other inconvenient places according to the gossip. He had turned the good innocent daughters of good and prestigious families in to his little  
amusement theatre. All of them finding reasons to visit the manor with excuses like,to see the prized roses his grandmothers,to asking him about science even when they couldn't understand a word he was saying, some even had been shameful  
and daring to even suggest a long lonely late walk in the grounds. And Tom was always happy to help the women with anyway he could. Only for them to end up broken-hearted as non of them seemed to keep his attention for more than three  
to four hours including the bedroom hours he was spending with them.

What surprised Tommas was how much of a gentleman Tom was turning to be. Wile all the young men of his age could be usually bragging about their bedroom,and some times other places too,adventures with the ladies giving grudge and unnecessary  
information. Tom was kiss and don't tell,nobody had ever seen him with a woman, he was never openly flirting more than what the society though to be appropriate. But as private Tom was the broken hearted women weren't. So the gossip was  
flying in every ball everyone trying to find out and prove that Tom was not what everyone thought. That of course wasn't easy as everyone had a different opinion about him. The women he dumped after only a few hours of bedroom fun were  
trying to prove he was nothing more than a sexual pig. The envious men in the other hand were insisting he was something different than your normal man and the women just got pity on him as he never bragged for his adventures. The  
older men were looking him with worry some of them because they had daughters and granddaughters and the rest of them because their wives were even younger than Tom himself. And Tom knowing he was the centre of attention was just having  
his fun.

It was Christmas once again and Tom's 30 birthday was on their way.

The nagging had began two years ago when Mrs Riddle came to the decision that Tom had to get married and have children. Tom wasn't happy to say but he left his grandmother have her fun trying to find him the perfect bride. And then after one  
and a half years of preparation she started inviting them in the house and forcing Tom to take them out and to be kind with them. And the smartest wizard of his age ended up trapped in a old lady's games.

It was one more of this meetings he had to attend this Boxing Day and to his dismay his family was coming with him to make sure he didn't make this one cry too. Well his grandmother was, his father was just coming to see him suffer and laugh  
politely in his face.

The were invited by some of his fathers old classmate that he was now a widowed Captain with an only daughter in the age of 23. The story of the event they were invaded was about a dog show and the new special recognised from the royal breeder  
club, new breeding Bulldog farm that happened to owed from Captains not so secret mistress.

They arrived early and Tom was ready to take his wand out and start blowing up everyone idiot in there.

After the show was finished and Tom managed to escape the Fat young man that was chasing him around to speak to him about investment and drills he relaxed in the back of the big room hidden from the craziness. He was going to stay here a few  
hours maybe three more and then by the time he would come out almost everyone would be gone and he was going to take his grandmother home.

As he made a move to take a sip from his scotch his eyes got a flicker of the most beautiful red hair he had ever seen. There in the open bar was a tall redhead with the most daring drees in the room hugging tight her body. He couldn't see  
her face but from her posture was obvious she was trying to escape the horse faced woman and the lecture it was coming her way. An other trouble maker? He thought, maybe we can get in trouble together he thought a slow smirk reached his  
lips and like magic the horse faced woman shut her mouth and the redhead turned and looked at him like she had felt him. She made her way towards him. Not in a straight line but slowly walking like she didn't have a destination in mind  
and when no one was looking she was sliding in the chair next to him. "Family troubles too?" She asked him. He lifted a eyebrow at her bold question. She looked around and then back to him again. She looked like she was in her early twenties  
he thought he could have said seventeen but he had never seen a girl that young flirting with a man almost twice her age,and weren't women always liked to do anything to look younger? Well she was very good at looking young. It was her  
manners the betrayed her. No teenage girl could play coy and move in a room attacking attention from every single person and still with the same way she could disappear and no one could find her in the room. Smart,resourceful,pretty,with  
manners, and the body who could make all the men and even some women jealous. Sadly Tom had no plans to marry anytime soon if ever and definitely not a muggle. It's wasn't because he's disliked them because he did, most of them anyway,  
if not all muggles except family. He may had left his plans for world domination, muggle extinction and muggle born back in his teenage self but he was still a wizard supremacist and if because of his questionable morality living them  
alone he wasn't going to marry one of them. But they had their uses. Especially beautiful women like the one sitting next to him who it was obvious that they had only one thing in their minds and that was to have nice private fun together.  
He looked around only to see his grandmother speaking with Captains mistress. The woman next to him was looking at the woman with a look of disgust. "Some disagreement with our host?" He asked her studying her face from the corner of his  
eye. "You could say so. She hasn't stopped harassing me all week about my manners and her precious party." She looked at him fully in the face and for the first time in his life he felt his head buzzing.

Her lips dark red like blood, and her long delicate neck bare from any jewellery,all soft and inviting him to leave kisses and marks all over the White skin, her dark,dark red hair falling upon her shoulders like liquid silk and her eyes.  
He had never seen eyes like this before. Emerald green and so full of something that he had no fucking idea what was but he swore he had to find it again.

"Tom Riddle. Could you offer me the pleasure putting a name in the face that just won a piece in my eternal memory my dear?"

She lifted her eyebrows at him a faint smile almost like a mock appeared in her lips. This woman was going to capture more than a few hours of his attention. "Why sir? I haven't heard such a compliment coming from a mans mouth before!" She  
was mocking Him? He felt something similar to anger and annoyance but not exactly stirring in his stomach. It was the first time he was actually fucking serious with a compliment like that. Before he had the time to answer back she started  
speaking again. "Sorry this was a few hard weeks for me and I can see you weren't just using pick up lines. My name is Lily." And then she smiled at him. It was first time someone was smiling at him like that. Not like his father always  
strict but with pride every time he thought Tom wasn't looking. Or like his grandmothers looking at him with blinded love like he was Jesus or something similar. Or like everyone else some with jealousy for his money,some with hate for  
his blood status,some like they could use him as a means to an end for a better life. But her the way she looked at him like he was just someone,anyone, except Tom Riddle.

Her smile was genuine and it looked a bit sad but it was making the light in her eyes to go up ten notches. He stood up and she stood next to him somehow disappearing in the garden from the big French doors and from there to the secluded area  
were a maze began she stopped him before he continued their way more and she kissed him. It was small and soft and warm and then it was gone!

He looked up only to see Lily had a daring look in her face, to his absolute horror he made him remember all this times the stupidgryffindors got him and everyone else in school in some kind of trouble,she had lifted her hand at his  
direction and she said if you find me before dawn... Well I suppose the result will be the same if I catch you before sunrise" in this she give him a look that was telling him exactly what her plans were for him,for once he really thought  
about losing on purpose. But what a pleasure would be to capture this creature. The way he planned the game to go he was going to win anyway. First he could give her some advantage in the maze. Then he could cast a nice disillusionment  
charm and a point me and she was his,also he was going to scare the hell out of her but that was only good as it could get her adrenaline pumping and it would definitely make their night something to remember. And so the game began. For  
some reason his plan didn't work like he wanted to. It was like she knew he was coming and she was leading him around in circles. After a few hours of something that reminded him that game some muggle children were playing hide and seek  
hi at least found his prize. Or she found him. Well actually they just happened to smack onto each other both of them falling in the cold wet ground grasping for breath. Somehow they ended up in the hotel the Riddle family was staying  
for the night and then to his room. He thought she hesitated for a moment as she stood in front of his bed but it must have been e flicker of the light. He had thought it she was going to be more bold but she wasn't. She slipped next to  
him and she whispered in his ear her worm breath bringing shivers down his spine. "I have only one problem. Did you catch me yet?" After that the only voices that filled the room were mostly moaning sings pleading and even some encouraging  
comment were made. The next morning Tom gotten woken up by someone on his door. He looked around and noticed that Lily was gone. Nothing of their night before and her existence had remained except her faint smell on his pillows and a red  
small patch in her side of the bed. He hadn't imagine it then last night had he? Lily was definitely younger than twenty and she was so much more innocent than she was acting. And it was the first time Tom let him self fall asleep next  
to someone wiling only to wake up alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note  
Thanks everyone for the reviews.  
This story containsMature themes from now on.  
By the way o own nothing from the HP universe.  
Back to the story.

Tom always prided himself as a nonsense,highly intelligent,with very questionable morals, a very sexy piece of ass,a charming face,and accordingly with all the women he had sex in the past and if their screaming and moaning and pleading had anything to do about it he was a marvellous lover. Really most of his past sexual partners if not all were always trying to get him to their bed for a second time. And if he was honest with himself he could have at least considered it if not all of them weren't so boring. So it was a big hit in his confidence that he woke up that morning to her having disappear. And the fact he had to put up with his grandmothers disappointed with his disappearance the night before. In his anger being dismissed this way he never looked for her and he forbidden himself to think about her, locking this nights memory dip in his mind under the strongest occlumency walls. But it wasn't always working. Some nights like this oneafter a few drinks he could fell asleep without clearing his mind and the dreams could begin. Making him to wake up the mornings all hot and bothered and the worst part was the fucking feeling couldn't go away!  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He was aware his family had noticed the change. He didn't refuse any of his grandmothers plans now lately going so far to even stop making the candidates cry. Also he hadn't left the house except to venture in the magical world or too visit his friends.  
But what got not only his family but the non magical communities attention was that the gossip the ladies always seemed to like to have about their sexual escapades with him had stopped. And it wasn't from the luck of trying from the ladies part.  
The last gossip had come from one of the members of the royal breeding club for pureblood bulldog. According to the rumour mill last Christmas on Boxing Day the Riddles who no one never thought they will see them in a pet competition as they never  
had in the past sowed any affection for dogs. Tom Riddle had disappeared after the show was over,not even half hour in to the after party the club was holding for their newest member.

The next time anymore seen him was a few hours later entering a maze and following some redhead pretty thing that no one knew even her name. The fact that the mysterious always careful Mister Riddle had left his guard down to be witnessed from someone,with  
the fact that he seemed to have stopped accepting the advantages the women offered him was making tongues lash in the most ridiculous assumptions.

From him to have Heard the Voice Of God and getting ready for priesthood,to the redhead was some of the most expensive Mistress in the lords bedrooms and she had managed what every other women had not to trap the great Tom Riddle, or that the pretty redhead  
thing was some married wrench and after her husband discovered this two in their bedroom under his own roof injured Tom leaving him a part less, because as rumours could go the husband happen to be a butcher, and as far anyone could see he still had  
two legs that seemed real as he did have a limp and every one could see both his hands were real only one part seemed to be have left and who would dare to leave their eyes in this direction and get a good looking with out a new gossiping starting.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Tom was learning all the rumours from his father and grandmother who instead of dropping the matter,were keeping having a great laugh about them in his own face made it all more difficult.

Which resulted in today's argument taking place. His family were having a good laugh at one of the newest gossip about him and the redhead this time for some reason he forgot to turn his filter on. It wasn't really his fault. What with helping Orion  
with the new law he wanted to pass, spending time with his two godsons Helping Lucious ,his older godson,to woo his way in to Narcissas Black knickers, helping Regulus to build the right connections in the ministry for his future after finishing  
Hogwarts, distractingWalburga Black from killing her oldest son,Albus Dumbledore the most annoying,and the pain in his ass through all his Hogwarts years,was from some  
reason collecting information of his life for what he had been up to the last thirteen years, and from some reason Tom was feeling fucking proud that Albus Dumbledore could have come out wrong for him turning in the next dark lord, what pissed  
him of was that Albus could feel happy and proud for his made him to want to curio a muggle in the middle of the day in the ministry to remind everyone who Is the great Dark if he did that his grandmothers could get angry and he wasn't  
so stupid. Not even his basilisk back in the chamber was able for the damage his grandmother could make.

So with all this in his head,a few fire whiskeys,a few sleepless nights and some days on the edge he said " I thought the joke could stop after a few weeks give or take. It's been six months since I think we should choose a new topic to annoy me."  
His grandmother was looking like she knew a secret "My dear it's the fact that,after six months the mention of this woman still annoys you, I think it's time for you to do something about it don't think so? I think you should go and do something  
about it don't you think I am right Tommas?"

"Presumably I was interested?"

"Tom I can see you are" he started making his way out of the room "No I'm not" there this smile again " My dear boy what is stopping you?"

"Nothing is stopping I am just Not Interested!" "Are the rumours true? Don't look at me like that not all of them just some parts of them could be!" She added hastily before her grandson started spitting fires with that enormous temper tantrum of  
his. "No sit down you are right this joke gone far enough. So is not a joke anymore this is me needed to know to make sure you are well. Now don't let the old lady wait and answer my questions. Is she married?" " NO" "is she your mistress? I don't  
have a problem if she is your father had his own too the last few years and even your grandfather had one before we got married is not bad. So is she?" "NO. Please grandmother refer from giving me this information into the future." "Well how old  
she is?" "I don't know." "Were is she from?" "I don't know!" "Does she have a big family? Does she like Bulldogs? Is that why she was there? When are you going to bring her for dinner?"

He jumped from his chair and he said before he had any time to think "I don't know. I don't know. She was forced to be there from a relative.

I will certainly never bring her for dinner." "Then what do you know about her?" His father asked all serious now. Tom turned and looked at him like he was trying to read the secret message out of him. "Her name. I know how name. Lily."  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"What his father was implying wasn't possible if her plans were to get pregnant with him she was going to be disappointed as Tom had used a contraceptive charm when he had slipped in the bathroom "I am sure we will find her in a jiffy don't worry  
darling." "There's no point I am not interested in muggles" he realise the mistake the moment the words left his mouth. He didn't regret or even take back what he said he just stayed there waiting "I can see now that this is what the problem actually  
is with all the candidates I have for you. I am sorry I didn't though your taste is only in the magical community. It's not entirely my mistake either as you have never introduced us to anyone of your magic social circle. All this years I liked  
to full my self with the idea that it was just you trying to be somehow close to your mother without hurting us. Now I see. " with this she walked up the door she looked at them in her face a small pretty fake smile. " I love you even if you are  
A wizard you know. I was hoping you could have the same affection for us muggles." And He was dismissed like that . There was no point trying to convince his grandmother about the opposite. His father looked at him not with disappointment but  
something between being acknowledged for his choices and not so proud of them . "You know I never thought I shouldn't like you because you were a wizard, but I like you anyway even when I know for my self all the things you can do and have done  
so in the past with just a wave with your hands. So I will let you dig out your self from the grave your grandmother is planning for you from now onwards."And with a wicked smile he said goodnight and made his way to his bedroom.

Tom for once more was thinking if all families were the same and how things would have worked out different if his grandmothers plans were just to leave him in peace.

It was two weeks after that, he started really worrying. No dates with new candidates, no nagging to attend more balls and functions, no nagging to be more than just cold and misanthropic. No nagging at all had him more suspicious and in his toes  
for the past few weeks. The first event that started the storms was that same morning that no one else than Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had found his way to Riddle Manor. His father and grandmother were in the coffee  
room when the maid announced his arrival and before Tom had the time to disappear somewhere in the Manor to hide from Albus his grandmother just invited the man in. Forcing Tom back to his seat.

"Professor is such a pleasure to have you visit us again after all this years. Please take a seat. Could we offer you some refreshments?" His grandmother was all politeness and charm. "My lovely Mrs Riddle i would gladly appreciate some cool lemonade.  
This must have been the most hot summer I remember the last half century!" Tom looked at his grandmother. To his surprise she was looking at Albus with interest. An interest with had nothing to do with his ridiculous outfit but more like flirting.  
He shuddered he had no no idea his grandmother could still take interest like that in men. She was seventy two and if she knew how much Tom didn't liked Albus she was going to go so far to merry the man just to make Tom's life a bit more difficult.  
From the looks of it Dumbledore was flirting back! with smiles and small compliments and this stupid twinkling in his eyes in a full blast. "Professor is there some reason for your visit or have you just happened to be in our lovely village  
and decided to stop?" Tom was cold as ever. "Young man you better remember your manners!" His grandmother said with a small smile in her lips "Children this days don't have any respect for their elders don't you agree with me professor?" She  
said throwing a poisonous look at Tom's direction. This meant was meant more as a threat for him to shut up or face the consequences " my dear the young this days could always surprise us in the most unexpected ways so I think their manners  
could be forgiven most of the time. Also Tom my boy as always you're right. I have came to offer you the DADA teaching position. If you of course except?"

Tom wanted to jump and scream in delight Yes Yes Yes but he knew Albus better than most people did and he could practically smell something going on behind this offer. Also it made sense why the sudden collection of information in Tom's last few  
years was about. Something big must have been going on for Albus Dumbledore to even think about bringing Tom back to Hogwarts and Tom was always too curious for his own good. "What is going on?" " always straight in the point I see? Well last  
year I revived a message from some old friend of mine swearing they had come face to face with our other old friends. After some digging I discovered our old friend was out of his prison cell." This could mean thatGrindelwald had escaped prison. It was forgotten from the most that Albus and Grindelwald were best friends before going all dark lord and causing the rift between them. But Tom the always reading boy had discovered the fact when in his third yearGrindelwald made a move against England and Albus defeated him in duel.

"What the ICW had to say for the matter?" A small sad smile was in Albus lips " They of course refused to make any statement, they insist he is too weak to cause any havoc and to just forget about it" "You don't agree? He is old and he could be almost half dead by now from his last seventeen years?" " I would like to think so but the results in my extensive research were not so good." "He is building a army then. This is why you want me back? Even when both you and I know that you really could keep me out. Are you afraid he is going to contact me first and you would lose a strong ally." "And as always once again you are right my boy. So you accept?" Before Tom had the chance to answer his grandmother opened her mouth again and Tom had to bite his groan back. "Of course he will accept! Tommas did you hear that. Our boy is offered a teaching position isn't that great. You going to have so much fun my boy. All these teens and preteens filing your days and weekends with you trying to teach them and them trying to get in trouble. And the help you can provide teaching the next generation of young witches and wizards how to defend their persons when this war Albus waiting will start. When does he need to move in the castle Albus dearest?" Tom was looking like he had to swallow a lemon,Tommas was trying and failing to hide his own laugh to his son obvious discomfort with his grandmother making decisions on his life and her flirting with a man that Tom disliked. A very blushing and amused Albus flirting back and Mrs Riddle looking like she was just having the fun of her life. With the position accepted Mrs Riddle dragged a even more blushing Albus to show him the gardens.

"It will be good for you. Hadn't your career adviser told you a teaching possible was one of the most fitting jobs for you? Or is the fact that this man is the one offering you the job making you to want to refuse? I could take the position if I was you. Your grandmother looks quite taken with the Headmaster I think we could have his pleasant company more than twice a month if the way your grandmother is ready to have a big adventure planned and I have the filing none going to like it were it was going. The man looks like he knows the art of guilt tripping like your grandmother does maybe even I will move out of the house for some years." "Why you and grandmother always keep sharing this kind of information with me I will never understand but you right i will take the teaching position. If I take the position I will keep  
style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Albus

"It will be good for you. Hadn't your career adviser told you a teaching possible was one of the most fitting jobs for you? Or is the fact that this man is the one offering you the job making you to want to refuse? I could take the position if I was you. Your grandmother looks quite taken with the Headmaster I think we could have his pleasant company more than twice a month if the way your grandmother is looking at him and I have the filing none going to like it were it was going. The man looks like he knows the art of guilt tripping like your grandmother does maybe even I will move out of the house for some years." "Why you and grandmother always keep sharing this kind of information with me I will never understand but you right i will take the teaching Position." At least he could keep an eye on his godson.

Two weeks after Albus visit his grandmother dragged him away in a charity fundraiser that was hosted in the drilling company his grandmother had invested recently a big amount of money. It wasn't weird for his grandmother to get her hands dirty with money and deals. After all the Riddle fortune had tripled it self only after his grandfather had married his grandmother. It was weird though of her to invest in a drilling company. But she was very confident in her decision and she had said that the winnings this company will bring them will be worth more than a lifetime. So as he was observing from the bar the hordes of people trying to impress each other,and in his opinion failing miserably, he felt like something was burning holes on the back of his neck. He turned around with a charming smile for no reason whatsoever and he froze. There in the middle of the room stood a redhead red faced Lily. And by the looks of it she was about to start spitting fires to the horse faced woman and the fat man next to her a fight was about to break and if it let it happen it would make his grandmother to drag him in one more of this things because " The better gossip is the one you witness". So he made his way up to them he put a hand in Lily's shoulder and with a cold glare that froze the man he directed her to a safe distance away from prying eyes and ears. Thankfully he never noticed his grandmother getting money from his very amused father as she was smiling softly at the direction Tom and Lily left.

Now that he had saved the fundraising event and he had saved him self for at least two weeks of nagging to go to another one he found himself in a dark tight corner with Lily between him and the wall. He looked at her and she blushed in a attractive way he opened his mouth to say something only his brain had decided for the first time in his life to leave the building. "Thank you for saving me from making a fool of myself in front of everyone. If I had lost my temper I could have probably ended up in high security prison. For some reason the serenity in her voice and her posture made him think that she was probably quite cable of doing it and she would probably do it in cold blood. He felt excited. And he kissed her. He had already observed the exits as a precaution to safe him self from his grandmothers crazy plans,God forbid the woman got bored, so in moments he had taken her out of the building and he had stopped a taxi then he ordered the driver to take them to his hotel and he made Lily almost come 11 times with just whispered words close to her ears and featherweight touches here and there. At his room the door closed and with the knowledge that Lily was a virgin last time and as it seemed from her response to his touches in the taxi she haven't be with anyone else after him he decided to punish her for leaving him that morning. And he did for hours he had her under him,making her moan as he took of her clothing slowly and carefully not to touch much skin, he pushed her back in his bed and her innocence picked up she was clumsy trying to play coy and not embarrassed but she was failing tragically what with eyes full of want, and her breath keep being unsteady her face clam and even like that there was a mysterious glow around her drowning hi in though he never had the need to think before and he wanted to run.

And he was going to do so if she hadn't stopped him. Like that first time she kissed him her lips in his were fire and air and water and the earth itself felt the pause for a second before it was gone again. He looked in her eyes she was still giving him an out if he wanted to. He took a deep breath. He was leaving for Hogwarts in a few weeks to get ready for the new year and the chances of him returning in the non magical world were almost zero expect for his holiday time which of course would be spent with his family. He couldn't see her again after this summer he was sure of it. What could a night with all his barriers down do anyway? He had slept with some virgins in the past but non of them left that feeling of pure possession about it and the fact that she probably hadn't been with anyone else the last six months was making his to want to growl. So for the first time again this night Tom let him self go. He kissed her like his life was dependent on it like he could suck her soul out of her body and he wasn't exactly gentle either. His long fingers wrap around her waist pushing her hard on his growing self, rubbing his big bulge between her legs. She tried to move back for breath breaking the kiss only for him to start playing with his mouth with her breasts and making her start pleading. "What do you want?" He commanded "Please" she said with out of breath. "What do you want" he said again he kept playing with her breasts sucking and biting and liking. He had never done this because it was actually pleasant but more like a move to get them out of their knickers faster for him. But now he enjoyed more than anything. The way she was out of breath,and the sounds she was making,the way her body tested in his mouth. "Take me now. Here. Like this. Please " a smirk was on his face of how commanding she was. He really liked this one. He slide his hands up her legs his fingers are up her skirt touching the end of her stockings, she gasped when his mouth left her breast grabbing his head and pushing him back were he was before. His hands were traveling faster now almost ruthlessly until they found her core she pushed him away trying to find his zipper after she had him in her hands she froze for a bit and he was afraid she was going to leave. So he took her in his arms and kissed her slow, at the same time easing her dress away and laying her in the cool mattes after he had her calmer now he lays his body on top of hers nudging her knees apart from each other he looks at her eyes. "I need to have you. Now. Before your gone again" she didn't speak but her hands were keeping running up and down his chest, her legs wrapped more tightly around his waist and she felt something warm spreading from her heart and settling in a buzzing tingling feeling everywhere in her body. She offered her body and self to him that night and he offered her one piece of himself in return. The made love sweet and slow until they couldn't take it anymore and they were thrown out in the passion waves with their need for each other. Two strangers with no care of the future and the past lost in to each other for just one night as they promised to their souls.

The next morning he woke up and she had left him again. To his surprise she had left him a note.

"Tom. Last night will stay in my memory. You offered me some precious memories they will stay with me forever. We will never see each other again afterthis nightbut I will always carry your scent in my body.

Thank you." Anger and confusion and longing filed his body.

She had left him again. He couldn't go looking for her. He had promised him self he could never get caught in a woman's ploys.

Authors note two

Coming up soon.

Who Lily really is?


	5. Chapter 5

Lily was running down the hallwaysof Hogwarts in her way to theHeadmasters office. In her hands a letter grumbled and with just a few lines like someone had written hastily without care. Tears streaming down her eyes pushing people out of her way. To everyone this was something that had happened only once last year after the OWLS were over. So to see the little miss perfect,kind,sweet,always smiling and always defending and protective with fierce temper every one getting bullied, always there to help,for the little first years to make sure none of them could get lost or homesick or bullied to take care of the seventh years and their meltdowns with the Newts. Lily Evans was the favourite amongst every one in Hogwarts. Even the Slytherin could say that the girl was something. 

She reached the statue guarding the entrance and with something that sounded more like an wounded animal she said the password. She climbed the stairs slowly trying to catch her breath and somehow composed her self. She knocked the door and at the  
invitation she walked in. Albus was sitting behind his desk when there was a knock in his door after offering an invitation to the room Miss Lily Evans walked in what surprised him was the tear stained face and the red eyes the way she was breathing  
fast like she was trying to hold everything in. "Headmaster. Professor. I have. Could I . Please, I don't. I " well something was definitely wrong if the smartest witch of her age was in this state. Lily Gave up trying to explain and she just  
passed the letter to him.

Albus took the grumbled paper and he felt his mouth dropping in a small o

"Freak mom and dad passed away two months ago. The house exploded From a gas leak the night when they were asleep. The only reason I am sending you this is because I can't open the will with out you the lawyers said so you better be here Friday"  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He could have never thought that his little perfect student had such a hateful cow for a sister. Was she still jealous from all this years ago because her sister had magic and she's didn't? He took one look at his best sixth year perfect and taking  
out someparchment he wrote a note for her "My dear the Christmas holidays are only three weeks away. Give this to your head of house. You can return in the beginning of February. A student like you will have no problem catching up and I  
am sure your professors will have no complains under the current situation." He took a long breath. " My dear; I am very sorry for the situation that brought you today to my office. Your pain is unreal now. Go go and get peace my dear." Lily stood  
and with a grateful nod that was saying so much more than just thank you she left for Magonagalls office.

The next day the school was in a gossip frenzy. According to rumours,Lily Evans had been escorted to the her common room from their head of house and from there,to the sixth year dorm to collect her staff. Then she has had been escorted somewhere else,but  
no one knew where she had gone or what had happened.

In London,in a creepy road,that all houses seemed to have duplicate each other,Petunia and her husband had opened the door later that night and harried to get inside Lily,before the neighbourhood could see anything out of the ordinary.

It was hell this few weeks for Lily. She wasn't allowed to leave the house,and if Petunia and Vernon had visitors she had to stay hidden in the smaller bedroom it the second floor because no one knew Petunia had a sister.

Sadly for Lily she had to leave with Petunia until she turned seventeen and that wasn't even the best part. In their parents will it was saying that everything was to be split in half between the two sisters leaving the Private Drive 4 to Petunia which  
she and her husband had already occupied from their wedding day and to Lily the cottage in Godrics Hollow as a wedding gift for when she decided to get married. The house their parents occupied at the moment of the accident was to be sold and the  
money to be split between the sisters. They were some jewellery boxes too that their mother had for each one of them. And their trust everything was on the house that night and nothing was left to take. As luck in all the unluckiest moments  
of the world could have it the house and everything valued in it was insured including the very expensive life insurance their parents had. So Petunia and Lily were found with a larger sum of money they could have ever imagined making before their  
late sixties and with a lot hard work. The catch was that if their parents were gone before Lily was eighteen years old Petunia would have to take Lily in until the day of her eighteenth birthday in a last effort for the sister to build their relationship  
again. Otherwise none was going to get a thing. Except the houses. And the trust were their wedding gifts, and their trust funds were made from their grandparents to be used mostly for their chosen education and for a small help getting  
started in life. Lily was happy her trust funds was under her name and in Gringots. Petunia couldn't take anything magical even if it was it was decided that Lily had to stay with Petunia.

It was two weeks later on Boxing Day when Petunia and Vernon Dragged her to this Pet show that Marge was honoured for her bulldogs. In her desperate need to do something magical, as she was still underage and she couldn't do magic in Petunias house she  
wasn't even allowed to go to Diagon Alley so before she got ready for the dog show she decide to take half of her well earned Felix. After that she had the strongest feeling that she had to do so shopping. Petunia seeing her coming out of her room  
still in her jeans she started hyperventilating. She looked like she was about to have a stroke and as much Lily would love it she wouldn't risk losing all this money because Petunia had a stick up her ass. "I will meet you out of Marge's house iwon't  
be a minute late no one will see anything wrong and I will be dressed for the party" with that she was out of the door and gone running for freedom for a few blocks. Then she stopped and called the Kingnigth bus. Shewas as she had promised out  
of Marge's house in time Petunia looked at her,suspicions started to feel her horrible mind. They were well in to the Party when Petunia noticed the difference. Under the soft light on the party Lily's hair were gleaming in a way that attracted attention  
and the way her eyes were lined with kohl making her big emerald orbs looking a bit older mysterious sacred like something to be worshipped. Her jealously for her sister hit even higher levels after witnessing how everyone was looking like there wasn't  
another woman in the room. She was going to make sure she could regret attracting attention like that. She made her way to her but before she has time to say anything Lily took a look at her face and disappear somewhere between the crowd. Lily had  
fun even if Petunias face meant she was going to regret it later. Her attention was drawn in the back darker corner in the room and the attractive man somewhere around his late twenties that occupied the well strategic place to observe unserved. She  
liked sneaky moves like Lily or rather Felix too the decision it was time for Lily to get lucky for the first time this way with this unique specimen, later on she would try to convince her self that it was natural to pick just the  
most attractive male in the room and her actions that night with him was probably a combined body charged chemistry and his delicious brooding dark blue almost black eyes.

When Lily woke up next to a straightener the next morning she could still feel the Felix pushing her. Apparently her luck was about to run out. She jumped out of his bed winching in a throbbing pain down there and hastily getting dressed. She left without  
a second look back. She run out and after finding a secluded corner she called the magic bus and in a few short minutes she was standing outside Private drive. It was still early and the car was missing so that meant They had stayed at Marge's house  
and they couldn't be home until later that day she took the way to the back garden happy that was still very early and no one could see her and she sneak her self in the house from the kitchen door. She had told Petunia to change the lock but she  
insisted they were no criminals in private drive. After Lily was changed and in bed only then she left her mind drifting in the previous nights events.

And wasn't that a night to remember? She remembered everything about the night before from the moment she run out of the house and Petunia to this morning. When she took the Felix the she never thought she was going to get lucky that way. As long  
first times were thought she had to admit it was nothing like her friends were described like. There wasn't any bone shuttering pain and he definitely knew what was going were. It was a nice night and something she will always remember with fondest  
in the future. But Lily was a witch and as soon she turned eighteen she was going to kiss the muggle world behind so there wasn't any point really. And even if the man was interested. Well Lily wasn't risking to fall in love only to have her heart  
broken because some big headed idiot had "standards" for him to make her life hell once he discovered how unique she was. Because in all honesty he was totally looking like a Dark Prince Charming,that her heart couldn't help but beating a bit faster,as  
more memories from last night made her body aching with a unfamiliar pleasant need for something she didn't knew she had needed until then. And that was dangerous falling in love like that would put all her well made plans all this years in to the  
bin.

And Lily had promised her self she was never going to end up like the bitter heartbroken women were their choices to stand and give control to powerful men had reduced them in just images of their old selfs. The problem was Tom Riddle,the man was the  
epitome of power and poor poor Lily had already started falling for him.

At the beginning of February Lily walked to the great hall in her first day back. That lead to a new rumour mill to begin. Lily didn't care after this blasted Boxing Day she didn't care about anything except her studies her responsibilities as a perfect  
filling her time with even more work, volunteering in the library, volunteering in the infirmary, taking up her self to tutor all Hogwarts students in Potions. It was a miracle she didn't end up burning her self out the were saying. Lily though she  
didn't do anything of all this from her good heart. She had discovered before coming back to Hogwarts that her night with Tom kept repeating itself and distracting her all day and night so to avoid him the hours of the day she run her self to the  
ground. It had it's benefits of course Lily was after all a very smart person. Volunteering in the library gave her free range to the restricted section and the graduate from Miss Pince , as for the infirmary it was what Lily had in her mind doing  
anyway as she needed the experience to safe a year training to Saint Mangos for her a Potions And Charms Masteries. Training every class on potions though wasn't her idea. Professor Horace Slughorn had chosen his two top students to do that as a small  
healthy competition. And wasn't Lily ever so happy to have to spend every afternoon two hours with Severus Snape of all people to offer tutoring.

NOT.

It worked in the weirdest way Lily could have thought it had. True to be told Severus was Lily's best friend no scratch that. For Lily Severus was the sliding Petunia never was. He was her brother in her heart. She was still mad at him for callings her  
a mud blood that last year but now the way he was looking wasn't good either. And Lily knew Severus wasn't happy or well for that matter. She observed him for the first few weeks carefully not to get caught. He didn't have any friends only some Slytherins  
could come and speak to him for a favour or some information exchange but this was how far his contract with anyone was going. She was his only friend too wasn't she? She had to treat the situation carefully from now on. If she wanted back her best  
friend. She had known of Severus filings for her, she could make sure she didn't lead him on if she really wanted to try to fix their friendship.

She just didn't know how to make this first step.

It was Easter break and even with the upcoming exams this year most people left for their homes trying to avoid the fifth and seventh years wile they were having various reactions to the upcoming summer. Lily and Severus with a couple more sixth year  
Ravenclaws were the only sixth year students. Severus was walking back to his common room when suddenly everything when black. He woke up in a worm comfortable couch. He jumped with his wand drawn ready to start throwing hexes to his mysterious kidnapper  
only to find the only one in the room with him was Lily. This must be a prank from Regulus then he thought. And he got ready for one of Lily's famous tantrums. Only she was looking at him in an uncomfortable silence looking somehow sorry. She couldn't  
have? Could she? Don't be an idiot of course she could kidnap you and drag you somewhere if she so wished to do Lily was always resourceful if needed to be and he honestly was a bit afraid. Because what could Lily want to reach out to him?  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hi" he nodded suspiciously in return "How have you been?" she wanted him to speak then "As always " it was the answer so careless and yet Lily knew Severus and she knew all these deep feelings he could hide in side him always this boy with the look of  
nastiness in his face because it was the only thing keeping him safe in his house. But his smile was always something to cherish in Lily's opinion even if he refused give anything more than a smirk. Lily made a move forward arms stretched out and  
Severus took a step back only so she could stop again. " I have something to tell you first. " she took a few deep breaths "I have missed you. You are the one person that I trust to tell me the truth. I have missed everything Severus and I want to  
put this stupid fights behind us. I know your feelings for me and I can't be your friend when I feel like I'm going to hurt you every time you think we are something else. I want you in my life Severus,you are my brother. You hold a piece of my heart.  
If you can move past this feelings you have for me and we can be friends again?" Silence fall in the room after a wile Lily stood up "I am sorry Severus I never wanted to hurt you." She walked out of the room with a last look that made Severus feel  
angry. So that was all he was going to get? She was just giving him an ultimate solution. Be my brother she said I love you she said I want our friendship back. She didn't even let him take a word in! What about when he said this horrible thing  
to her? If he wanted her back. And Severus was sure he wanted Lily back but she was going to keep this over his head to guilt trip him in her crazy shames, not that he had any problems with it, Lily for all the braveness she had on her he was sure  
she could ever out Slytherin Regulus godfather. And from the sayings going around the man was Slytherins last and direct ancestor.

It took almost by the end of the year until Severus worked up the courage to go sit next to Lily in a secluded corner in the library. They didn't speak the first half hour. And then Lily made a comment about using moonstone in a potion and the debate  
between the most brilliant potions students in Hogwarts started.

It was like a day hadn't passed from this day back then almost a year ago.

When Severus learned what had happened with Petunia he swore revenge in the most horrific ways. He was always welcome in the Evans household. Lily parents were the kindest people he had met. How many times Mrs Evans had fed him and give him shelter  
when his father had his worst alcoholic beverages and he used to take it out on him? Mr Evans had him learn how to punch like a man so he could protect himself, all the trips in the hospital for broken bones his father had given him and how they  
used to keep an eye for his poor poor mother when he was at Hogwarts. Mrs Evans was always proud to hug him in the platform with each arm hold Lily and him and bragging loud for all the world to hear how smart and studious Lily and Severus was  
. He had wished a million times in the dark nights after the very bad beatings for Mr and Mrs Evans to be his parents.

Severus knew Lily was never going to love him in the way he did. And as painful it was going for him to hide his feelings for her he was still going to be there and he was going to be Lily's best friend and brother if this was what she wanted. He  
would never be her romantic interest and with the way that stupid Potter kept asking her out he was surprised she hasn't fallen for the egotistical arse yet.

The school year ended and a very annoyed looking Petunia was waiting outside the platform for Lily. Lily gave Severus a small smile and with her heart heavy she followed Petunia.

To make Lily's summer even harder someone had let it slip that Petunia had a sister. A pretty Redhead young sister. To add to Petunias ire not only had the neighbourhood learned about Lily but that she was also a very smart young lady which she attended  
a private boarding school. The neighbourhood was in uproar to officially meet The Young Evans sister.

So Lily found her self being dragged from tea party's to dinners, bbq , and the stupid charity fundraising event in Vernon's company. Lily's plans for a summer filled with potion making with Severus and studying were sadly changed. At least after  
the first two weeks in Privet Drive she could officially use magic after her seventeen birthday. And she was so itchy to hex the Dursley's. The only reason she didn't blow them up with the house was because Severus of all people didn't let her.  
He had a better plan he said. So Lily trusted Severus mean revengeful strike to take care of Petunia.

It was few weeks after Lily's seventeen birthday when Vernon and Petunia dragged her in the stupid fundraising event. Lily spend almost all night hiding in Vernon's office after having spent half an hour mingling as Petunia ordered. It was the first  
time the three had agree on something. Of course it wasn't to last. In her boring state Lily started to explore around. Only to find her self coming back to the room the event was taking place. She tried to avoid the people but somehow she ended  
up coming face to face with a very angry Marge,a glass of champagne, and a red turning Vernon. " I told you to stay in my office Girl!" " I got bored " "Ungrateful abomination I opened my house to you and your trying to make a fool out of us  
" "If I lose my new investor I will make you pay Girl!" "You should have sent the Girl in my care for the summer Vernon I should teach her some manners. It's like the bitches I been training. You need to put a nice tight leash on them to teach  
them proper behaviour"

Lily could feel her blood pressure going up. She was going to fucking murder them. Now. Screw the muggles, screw this ministry of magic, screw the plans for the future and Hogwarts.

Then as soon as she felt her magic losing control a cool soft big hand landed on her shoulder and the next thing she knew she was taken in a corner away from prying eyes and ears.

She thanked him and he was just standing there looking at her in a way it made her want to melt. And then he kissed her. It felt like breathing and burning and oh so good. The next thing she knew she was out of the building in to a taxi, and what  
a taxi ride this was she was never going to be able to even see a taxi without

her face going deep red. It was a night to remember she told her self. The last night. She was never going to see him again so she could take everything she could out of him.

It was tense and tender and fast and slow and she was getting lost in the passion and the fire in her was ready to explode.

The next morning after a note and a last look back she was gone. She walked for hours tears streaming down her eyes. She felt like she was living a piece of her own soul back.

Somehow she ended in Private Drive.

Petunia and Vernon were giving her the silent treatment. There wasn't even a plate of food left in the table for her. If Petunia though that starving Lily was going to have any effect she was wrong,with Lily legal seventeen and Severus already having  
hisapparition licence the two had made a small potions heaven in her not so small anymore bedroom.

September first was coming closer and closer and Lily was in a frenzy what with the new responsibilities as the new Head Girl and her anger that stupid Potter took the Head Boy position.

It was a crazy day September the first. Petunia and Vernon had driven her to the station so they could keep giving the impression of nothing less than the best family. The train ride was tiring and Lily was surprised to see Potter acting all grown  
up for once. He even forbidden his little gang to harass Severus.

"Evans" "Potter" "I am sorted for all this years and the harassment i have put you through. I was hoping we could put everything behind and start over. I would like us to have at least a united front as Head Boy and Girl. I would like also to say  
I am sorry for your parents loss last year." He extended his hand in waiting. Lily eyed him suspicious for a few seconds and when she was sure Potter wasn't going to pull on of his stupid pranks she give him her hand too. " Thank you. I heard  
about your parents and their scare with the dragon pox I hope they have made a good recovery. I really hope you have grown up Potter. "

With that the two got ready for the trip to Hogwarts.

Authors Note.

So we are almost here. Next chapter will be the last one after that I will make the sequel

Can I hear some opinion please. Not on the orthography just about the plot please so I can see what you expecting from this story

Xx


	6. Chapter 6

YourFirstDoc


	7. Chapter 7

The students had arrived and Tom and the rest of the professors were sitting in the table waiting for professor McGonagall to bring in the first years. He had moved to the castle two weeks ago and he had gotten comfortable in his chambers and he had his teaching plans ready. He had never felt more comfortable. Siting there in the professors table looking down at the students most looking at him with curiosity. Except some faces they knew him their looks of surprise and awe. His Godson was looking like he was going to burst with pride that his Godfather was sitting in the Professors table but he wasn't making any move to inform the rest of his house mates about who the new teacher was.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

The doors opened and the first years came in the sorting started and after the students were put in their new Houses and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood. "Welcome to our new students and welcome back to our old ones this new school year.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Let me introduce our new Head Boy Mr Jemes Potter " cheers and clapping filled the great hall as a boy with black messy hair made his way from the side doors and stood next to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and greeted the students "And our Head Girl  
Miss Lily Evans " more clapping and cheering filed the room when a second figure made it's way too the platform next to the Headmaster and Head Boy. Tom felt like the whole world had stopped there in the front on his table not ten feet away stood  
no other than Lily. His Lily. The redhead spitfire that had stolen his peace the last ten months.

Her eyes passed him with a gentle smile like she greeted the other professors only for her to do a sharp turn back to his face. The look on her face was priceless he could think in the future but at the moment too stunned to react in anything.  
His face was fixed in a look of boredom and apathy. Hiding his surprise for everyone in the room.

Lily forced a frozen smile in place and after the clapping and cheering was over she walked back to her table with Potter. Severus give her a weird look from the Slytherin table. Like asking her if she was all right. She returned a small nod and  
she looked up the professors again. A deep wrinkle in her forehead and she was looking at the new face in a wild anger. Potter who had been in the other end of Evans temper many times actually moved away from her in wonder and fear.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"" I would like to introduce our new Defensive Against The Dark Arts professors Tom Riddle. He will be also the second Head of Slytherin house as Hogwarts welcomes back one of it's founders ancestors. " Tom cursed a storm at Dumbledores announcement.  
Why the hell did he found important to say to everyone he was the Heir of Slytherin. Not that Tom didn't want people to know he just preferred to use his title when he wanted. Now Lily was looking at him with even more malicious eyes. It reminded  
him the look his mother give his father once all this years ago before she was murdered. He shivered. The clapping was finished once more and students and professors started the feast .

Lily was shaking with anger. How dare He appear in Her world? Did he know she was a witch from the beginning? She remembered Sirius Black going on and on with Potter and other Boys admiring the affect Lord Slytherin had on women and how lucky  
he was to take tips of his brother Godfather to make the witches swing in their feet. Most pure blood witches were crazy for him and the fact that he was so difficult to locate in the wizardry world or even find a picture of the man was  
making him even more mysterious and wanted. So he was nothing more than this stupid pure blood Lord and Lily was sure he knew she was a muggle born. Was this why he never tried to find her? Because she wasn't pure? Did he thought himself  
better than her? O she was going to make him suffer. He may be the hottest thing walked on earth but she sure as hell was going to make sure he never looked at her that way again. This bored cold look he give her. Did he forget about the  
nights they spent together all ready? She was plagued with dreams of his hands and mouth and all the things he could do to her body all the time. And he just give her a look like she was nothing. Her temper was still rising. She was stabbing  
her dinner like she wanted to stab him. Tom was kept his eyes away from her in the duration of the dinner. Only stealing small looks to her when no one could notice. It was amusing the way she kept glaring at him when she thought no one  
was looking. Regulus friend the boy with the oily hair and the crooked nose was looking at her with concern. He felt like grabbing the boy by the neck and telling him to keep his eyes to him self. Was he her boyfriend? Or someone of her  
admirers?

Then the boy looked at Lily the same time she was looking Tom and Severus light bulbs started going on like crazy,he had the expression of someone solving a puzzle after a long time trying. Was this the man Lily had cried her eyes out half  
summer? How could be? Lily had said he was a muggle.

The feast was over and after Lily and James had finished with their duties the started getting comfortable in their Head common room . James was looking at Lily as she was fuming with anger walking around their new common room. "Okay Evans  
you start scaring me now. What I have done I was perfectly civil all day long and I even told Sirius to leave your little slimy friend alone." Lily give him a murderous look "Severus isn't slimy you argonaut arse and you should have stopped  
your friends and your self from tormenting him years ago. But for the first time ever it's not your fault. " she sat in the armchair next to the fire place and she left out a breath. "Listen Evans I don't want to fight with you all year  
long again. I will make sure I keep Sirius in line as much as I can but you need to keep Snape away from him too. You know how this two can get. They are at each other's throats more and more every year. " Lily give James a good look.  
"You grown up this summer Potter. You didn't even asked me out yet this year! " a small laugh escaped James lips. "To be honest with you Evans the only reason I was asking you out the last two years was more to piss of Snivelling Snape.  
I mean the guy is so in love with you and it was always the easy way to get a rise out of him. Don't get me wrong you are great and I am sure whatever man gets you will be happy. But you and me? I don't think so. You don't even know how  
to have fun!" Lily raised an eyebrow at him "Most of the women who hear this could strangle you you know. But I actually feel relieved. And Severus isn't Snivelling you arrogant toe rug. And I know how to have fun thank you very much.  
I just don't have fun pranking people."

They sat in the silence for a bit.

Lily was biting her lip. "Potter can I ask you something? " James looked at her and nodded in curiosity. "What do you know for our new DADA professor? " "Don't you ever do anything except worrying for the lessons Evans? He has some business  
dealings with my father and my mother but that's all I know personally for him. He is Regulus Godfather and Sirius said he is his idol when it comes to seducing women. And our other cousin Bella,you must remember her she was Head Girl  
four years ago, well she is sure she will manage to marry him before her twenty five birthday. I also know he is Malfoy's Godfather and he is very intelligent and he has the most extensive magical library. After the my family. Of course.  
Don't worry Evans I am sure he won't be a bad teacher. You will do Fine in your NEWTS . Well Good night see you in the morning." Lily was so happy for her so studious nature that she could ask for information without anyone suspected anything.  
"Good night Potter "

Tom was in the teachers Lounge with the other professors having a night cup before bed and asking information on the perfects . He was waiting patiently for them to start speaking about the Head Girl. As luck could have it they left Lily for  
the End.

The professors were speaking about how smart,kind,proper,sweet,protective, always helpful,the highest score in every year. Her scores were matching his and some of them were even higher he has ever achieved. She was a Potions and Charms prodigie.  
She was voluntarily in everything she could. The students loved her. Even the Slytherins didn't have any problems with her. She was the most two goody shoes! Or she was a very very good actor. Because no one could be so good and to end  
up having sex with a stranger twice. If it's wasn't for the anger and frustration in her face when she recognised him earlier he could have thought she had known who he was back then.

He was curious but if he wasn't careful about learning more about his complicated little firecracker he was sure one way or another Dumbledore was going to tell on him some time at one of his dinners with his grandmother. Tom really wondered  
if he should tell his grandmother Albus age of 154 years old to discourage her. But knowing his grandmother she was probably going to be even more fascinated with him. Why the hell Dumbledore was so interested in a muggle old woman he  
could never understand. Except that he really didn't want to start his career as a Hogwarts professor that got caught with a student. Even if this student was making his mind to feel with naughty thoughts that considered his new classroom  
and Lily laying in his desk. By the end of the night Lily was in every little thought that passed his brain. But he never thought not even once that she was a muggle born.

The first time he saw her again was hadn't been in the great hall for any of her meals the same time as him. He watched as the heads were giving the time tables in their students. She was all nice and kind helping first years  
and older years from all houses to settle in and to make sure everyone was ready for classes. She was kind with everyone.

He had his first lesson with her class in Wednesday. His plan was to keep ignoring her until she came up to him. He wasn't going to chase her around like a stupid teenager. She had left his bed twice by now he wasn't going to let her do it  
again.

Lily was collecting every bit of information she could find for him. Severus was helping her. If he couldn't have Lily for himself then he was going to make sure Lily got whatever she wanted with his help. The information was a lot, but it  
was limited in his school years. From achievements to a special reward in his fifth year. His academic records were amazing and Lily felt a bit more than just proud that she had managed to beat some of his scores.

Her plan was made. She was going to act just like he did. She was going to ignore him. Did he thought just because she was a muggle born he could just regard her like she wasn't important. She could show him. First she was going to beat every  
score he had. Then she was going to ignore him out of class. And the nights she had to patrol the hallways she was going to annoy him with absolute silence. If he thought him self better than her let him have it this way. She wasn't going  
to chase after a man who hadn't even the bravery to look her in the eyes.

The first lesson came and both stubbornly kept their positions. The weeks passed and half the female population was trying to get private tutoring from him. He was really a amazing teacher. He could lecture for hours and not even the worst  
student had problems learning from him. He never give points to anyone and he never separate them by house. It was quite the shock to Lily. He was a very private person in his life as they could not find anything about him after Hogwarts.  
If it wasn't for Regulus small friendship with Severus and the tiny bit of information Potter give her they couldn't have any clues. Tom wasn't facing any problems like that. The teachers lounge was always offering information freely and  
he just had to listen. From what he had gathered until now he didn't know what to think. He understood at least the malice and hate she had for the horse faced woman and the fat man. And he also understood the high security prison comment  
she had made. He didn't like the bet the others had about her and the Head Boy ending as a couple by the end of the year. He didn't like the other bet either about her ending up with that Slytherin boy.

The weeks were passing and non of them was making the first move. Both stubborn and hard headed. Until Horace Slughorn was holding his usual Yule party. Tom found himself hiding the castle away from his Grandmothers shames. Apparently from his fathers letter she had invited Dumbledore to spend Christmas Day with them. He wanted to bang his head in the wall. At least Dumbledore had never made any comment about what was going on with Mrs Riddle. He couldn't stand to have another inappropriate conversation about his Grandmothers life. The party was held in one of the biggest dungeon classroom and all the Slug Club that had remained in Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays was there. Except her. Tom kept his attention in the new comers every time the door could open. Were was she?

Lily was angry. Really Potter should have been down here half an hour ago with his date so they could go go to the friking Party. Severus was sitting next to her and Black Lupine andPettigrew  
were sitting across them waiting with them. Lily and James had a truce. He wasn't going to make Severus life hard anymore and she was going to stop trying to spoil their Pranking as long as nothing vicious was going on. The were loud voices  
coming from Potters room. A loud crash and a girls voice going higher and higher. A short busty blonde came out of his room all red faced walking with anger out on the heads common room. Potter appeared next a big bright smile in his lips  
and his hair were looking messier than ever. Lily always hated Potters hair. Didn't he owned a brush or something! Apparently Potter was breaking up with his new girlfriend and he couldn't wait to do It after the party. So the weird six  
walked to were the party was held.

Lily grabbed Severus and Potter just before they walked inside.

"Potter Severus I need a favour. "

"You know Evans when someone asks a favour it would be nice to be called with my first name? Right?" He asked with a smile. "Shut it Potter. Okay then Severus and James. " Severus that wasn't used to see someone scolding Lily couldn't for  
the life of him to hold a laugh back. Even if that someone was Potter. "Last week I was on my way to the Professors lounge to give a report and I overheard them speaking about a bet. " James jumped before she had the time to finish. "So  
miss goody two shoes is eavesdropping? I could have never imagined that." Lily give him an other hard look promising pain if he didn't let her finish first. "As I was saying the professors have a big bet going on if I will end up dating  
you or Severus. " At this both young men raised their eyebrows. Before James had time to say anything and to his absolute surprise Snape jumped back "No Lily. I won't do this. You are crazy! Not even He could agree with you crazy shames!"  
He said pointing at James. Lily got a kicked puppy look and James was looking with interest. It reminded him how they used to make Remus fall with them with their pranks .Severus was looking ready to accept to whatever Evans wanted. With  
a sing he nodded his head. Lily got a devious smile and James was a bit afraid. "So what about it Potter, James I mean, are you in?" He nodded his head. He was very curious now. "The professors have a bet if I will end up with you  
or Severus. So let's freak them out. I will be escorted by both of you sirs and both of you will be in your best behaviour! Let's have a triple date!" James started laughing like mad Severus was wearing a expression of torture and Lily  
was looking proud. "So Evans who knew you had it on you! Are we playing the rivals for your attention my fair lady or are we sharing?"he said wiggling his eyebrows at her?

"It's Lily , James it would do no good for my plan if you keep calling me Evans. And yes the two of you are sharing. " with that the two of them got a arm each and they escorted her to the party.

Tom was pretending to pay attention in some of his old classmates that happen to be in the party. And then silence feel in the room. Almost everyone was looking at the door with god mashed expressions. He turned around only to have to hold  
him self from dropping his jaw in the floor.

There in the entrance was Lily dressed in a emerald green tight dress with her hair falling like liquid fire around her shoulders and her eyes shining with mirth and laugh. What made him feel murderous was the site that made every one looking  
at the trio with amazed and surprise. In her left was standing Snape having her arm in his elbow and at her right was Potter having her other hand in his elbow. The Trio made their way to the party and every one kept looking for what was  
going to happen. The trio wasn't giving attention to anyone. They were having small smirks between them and both young men were flirting with her sharing dances and keeping everyone away from their little "company" The party now was all  
about watching them and what the Heck was going on between the trio.

"Is he looking? " Lily asked Severus and James wanted to give a pity look in Snape. So it wasn't only for making fun on the Professors. Evans had her mind set on someone. It was sad really as much as he didn't like Snape it was obvious the  
guy was head over heels for her and she was just thinking about someone else. It was very much something he could never have done for a woman. He felt a new appreciation for Snape. How many men could stay and help their love to get  
the attention of another man? None that he knew of. He suddenly felt very happy that he never had feelings for any woman like that. His father and mother were the only couple he hoped to be like if he met the one. According to the Potter  
tradition he had until his sixties to get married and produce a heir to the name. It was pretty funny how everyone always thought his parents had him in such a late age because they had "difficulties" when the truth was that they just  
wanted to spend a nice long, thirty years long, honeymoon. He really hoped to find someone who could make him go crazy. It was more than worth it he was sure. He needed someone to keep him on his toes.

He was wondering who had been the poor victim. By the looks of it whoever he was Evans was going to make the poor guy to suffer.

He promised him self to help her if only to keep her nagging for his pranking at bay.

The party was in a full blast when Lily left them to go powder her nose. Tom was the first one out of the room always careful not to be noticed by any gossipers.

He followed her from the shadows keeping a safe distance. He waited outside the loo and as she stepped out he reached for her arm from the shadows.

Lily was well aware she had been followed she give an evil smirk to the mirror and she stepped out of the loo only to be grabbed by her hand and pulled in the shadowed corner. With all her strength she lifted her hand and smashed it in his  
nose a soft crack give her satisfaction that she managed some damage. Tom lost his footing in surprise and feel on his ass dragging her with him in the floor. Lily not wanting to feel down give a small strangle only to trip in her heels  
and she was falling. Tom felt something soft nice smelling to smother his face and his painful and now probably broken nose. In an instinct he wrapped his arms around her waist and took a deep breath between her breasts. He was in heaven.  
Lily felt her traitorous body shivering and that fire down between her legs spreading all over her ,she had tried so many things to stop her body feel like this around him. But it was so long. Somehow they were found themselves in an unused  
classroom. Tom had forgotten all about the interrogation he had planned and his brain was hazy. Of course it was as all the blood from his body decided to travel south. The door locked behind them. He had her with her back on the door  
and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He was sucking and liking and leaving a small trail of kisses and bites. Her moans were only making him more desperate to have her. The way she was grinding her sex on his ready to explode  
manhood. The way she was throwing her head back and she was getting lost in the waves of passion. He needed her. She wanted him. "Please " he didn't even knew the words were coming from his mouth instead of hers. Lily started undoing his  
shirt buttons he walked with her still wrapped around him to a dusty desk in the other side of the room. Their clothes were fast leaving a trail behind them. He laid her on the desk. Eyes heavy with passion,red swollen lips from his kisses,  
small marks were already starting blooming in her shoulders and neck. She was marked by him. She was owned by him. He felt the possessive filing return twice stronger. Somewhere on the very back of his head a small voice tried to remind  
him of his plan. Lily was so lost in their love making she didn't found the strength to pull back. They couldn't stop taking and giving to each other all night long.

Lily tried to turn in her bed only to find someone was next to her. Like a waterfall her memories from the night before started to feel het brain. She untangled her self from Toms arms and looked at him. His face soft and looking like a dark  
angel that game to steal all ruin her heart. She stood slowly and carefully and quite she got ready. She stopped a few steps before the door and looked at him. Then with a look if determination she collected his clothes and took them with  
her leaving him only with his wand. She was lucky the castle was almost empty as she walked the walk of shame back to the Head Boy and Girl common room. She wasn't lucky though when she stepped in side to find Severus and Potter waiting  
for her. Potter was wearing a expression of absolute delight on his face and was looking at her like he knew. Severus had a strict worried face on looking like he was going to start lecturing her about her foolish actions and herGryffindor  
behaviour. So Lily did the only thing she could and with a very red embarrassed face she smiled sly at them she started walking to her room. But not before Potter had the last word "So Evans care to tell why you damped your smart lovely  
double date to disappear last night? And I would like also to discuss the new choice of wardrobe you have on your hands. I think you be looking good at whatever you choose to wear but aren't this a bit lose on you?" Severus held back a  
smirk not wanting to give satisfaction to Potter that he thought he was funny. To be honest it was very entertaining he never seen anyone making Lily acting like a fish sitting there opening and closing her mouth not a word coming out.  
She lowered her head and flew the stairs in her room. Severus left a out a deep breath and he turned to leave.

Tom was fuming. Not only he slept with a student he also woke up alone again. And all his clothes were gone. He transfigured some pants and a button down shirt and he made his way to his rooms. That little girl had left him naked with the  
door unlocked. He was going to bend her over his knee and spank that pretty little ass until it turned red. Just wait until I grab you in my hands he thought. To add to his annoyance for the day Dumbledore was just knocking his door as  
Tom turned the corner. "Tom my boy I hope you had a blast last night in the Yule party? I have to deliver something from our lovely Mrs Riddle" with a wave of his wand a small bag turned in a massive one and Dumbledore said his goodbye  
and left. This was weird too. Dumbledore was always trying to force him in a conversation before he could take his leave.

His grandmother had sent him some Christmas gifts even when she knew Tom had made his feelings for this kind of stuff clear. He had so many gifts in his life that he didn't find any enjoyment receiving new ones anymore.

The holidays passed and Tom couldn't find the Head Girl anywhere in the castle. It was like she hadn't been out of her rooms for days. And Tom though she was probably to scared to face him. He was so so wrong.

Lily had looked her self in the common room and her bedroom. And for the first few days every time someone was knocking the entrance she could flee in her room making James laugh loudly. Who could have thought that there would be a situation  
to make Lily uncomfortable.

The Christmas break was over and classes started again. Tom refused to acknowledge her in his class. Because every time he was trying to even look at her flashes from their nights together could suddenly start playing in his mind. At least  
he had her class only twice a week. Lily on the other hand was getting restless. After the shock had passed and she started getting out and about she was waiting for him to grab her again. Secretly she was hoping he could do much  
much more than just grab her. She wanted to know him.

The school was in an frenzy gossip about Evans Potter and Severus having a threesome and if they were a trio couple. It was so annoying that Lily had regretted that stupid stand she forced them to pull with her in the Yule party. Potter was  
in heaven somehow he knew about Lily spending the night with the new Professor and he was making the most inappropriate and suggested comments. It was one of this moments that could break the two secret lovers out of their stubbornness.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"

It was Valentine's Day and all the school was filled with secret valentines and explosive chocolate hearts and many more things that couples and secret admirers had come up with. The seven years were in their DADA class and their always  
on time professor was late. James had sat in the right side of Lily wile Severus sat in the other. James was speaking about a nice date they had planned for her. The way he was described their so perfect date made other girls look  
at Lily with jealousy. From the back of the classroom were every one had their backs turned a loud sound made them all jump. Tom was mad . Did she really had not only one but two boyfriends? He had heard all the plans Potter was going  
on about and he was jealous. He was never jealous of anything and anyone. He was the most hated professor by the time class was finished. "Miss Evans stay after class." Lily wanted to do anything but stay in a class alone with him.  
She wasn't scared of what was going to happen. She was just afraid she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue in her mouth. The classroom emptied and Tom lifted his wand and he waved it around. Lily recognised the privacy wards and the  
locking charm. They stood in silence. Tom had million things to ask her and tell her,but the only thing that could come out of his mouth was the question that was eating him on the inside from that blasted party. "Are you dating this  
two boys?" Lily expected many questions but not this one. "No" it was everything he needed to hear for some reason. The next minute Lily was on top of his desk his lips on hers his hands running up and down her body. The atmosphere  
in the classroom was hot. They kept kissing and kissing until they had no other opinion but to come up for breath. And then the bell rang giving signal to the students it was time for launch. Lily jumped from the desk mortified with  
her self for snogging her professor in his classroom which anyone could have discovered them.

"You are not leaving me again." He said "I have to go someone could come looking for me if they don't see me in the great hall." "Tomorrow. In Hogsmeade. At the half ruined hut." Lily was trying to think but with such a close proximity  
her brain was all cloudy. "Yes. I will be there." And then she was gone.

He was waiting for her. She wasn't late he had ended going to Hogsmeade a hour earlier. What the fuck did it came to him to not only snogging her senseless in the broad daylight in his classroom. But also to ask her to meet him. He was  
going crazy. He had learned so many things about her character and he was amazed with how much he liked her. "Hi" he turned around to see her watching him with curiosity and want. "I think that whatever you have to say to me you deserve  
a normal introduction. My name is Lily Evans I am a seventeen years old witch."

He smiled with how proper she sounded. If only people knew the fire she had in her. But now she was his, one way or another . And no one never was going to see her fire except for himself.

They spoke for hours he told her about his family that he had never spoken to anyone about. And she told him about hers. They spoke for small trivial things and for other more important. They were half way to the village getting ready  
to take their separate ways when a huge explosion shook the earth. Lily was running to the village towards the big noise. Tom was chasing after her. The view they came upon was unbelievable. People in black robes were throwing hexes  
and curses to everyone. There in the middle of the fight was standing no other thanGellert Grindelwald throwing spell after spell to anyone that could stand in his way. To Tom's absolute horror Lily started a duel withGrindelwald. She was like an ancient war goddess. Her coat lost somewhere in the battle her red hair flying with every move she took. She was powerful and fast and she was only caring forGrindelwald and how to take him down. Tom joined the fight with her. The next few moments passed in a blur Tom and Lily were fighting side by side until with a particular nasty combines of spells the defeated him. Sadly in all the confusionGellert Grindelwaldmanaged to escape just before Dumbledore had the time to secure him.

The wizardry community was going nuts with the news thatGellert Grindelwald had escaped and his main focus was the wizards in England . Also everyone was admiring the brave seventeen years old Girl and a professor that managed to stop his bloody attack.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom had never felt fear like that. No even when his mother was murdered in front his five year self. He was afraid Lily was going to die that day. He was a very intelligent man so it didn't took him long to accept he was more that just fancy her. And from her reaction in his arms later that evening she wasn't there only for the body chemistry they had. They started meeting in secret more and more as the weeks passed. Tom was sure by the end of the year he had snogged Lily in more places he had snogged any other girl when he was a student.

The summer was coming closer and closer and Tom had a dreadful filing in his stomach brewing. The attacks fromGellert Grindelwald were becoming more and more and he was starting to get even a hold inside the ministry of magic. He had started to gather all the fanatic pure bloods in a campaign to get rid of all the mud bloods and blood traitors. The victims list was getting bigger and bigger by the day. And the attacks in the muggles were getting also worse. He wanted to take Lily and his family to America untilGrindelwald was put down. But Lily refused to run away like a coward and she wanted to stay and fight.

The world came to a stop,and Tom cursed his bad luck again, when Dumbledore found them snogging themselves senseless in a broom closet. It was the most embarrassing moment of his entire life. He was never been in that position again. Thankfully Dumbledore wasn't hard on any of them. He just asked them to stop their "meetings" until the last day of the term. He had this stupid twinkle in his eyes and a smile full of mirth.

The school year ended and Lily found her self back in Private Drive. Tom said she could just come live with him and he wasn't worried for any money issues as he had more than enough for the next twenty life times. Lily was adamant to taking the money her parents had left her. Lily regretted going back to Private Drive the moment she stepped through the door. Petunia and Vernon was making her life hard. Like Lily needed any more reasons to kill them. Of course Petunia was seven months in to her pregnancy, so Lily couldn't kill any of them anymore. She just wished her poor nephew wasn't going to be like his parents.

Lily's birthday were just two days ago when Tom decided he wasn't going to wait any more to go and fetch her. She could scream at him because he wasn't letting her make her own decisions but he was Tom Riddle and if he wanted to take her home with him he was going to do just that. The problem was he had no idea were she was in the muggle world and she refused to tell him. It was his Grandmother that give him her address in the end. Apparently Dumbledore couldn't keep his mouth shut and he blabbed everything out. Also he knew about the relationship between Lily and him before he had found them in the broom closet. It was now the last day before Lily's birthday and her claiming her half fortune her parents had left to the two sisters. The lawyer was sitting with them in the always pristine living room and they had just finished their paperwork. Now Lily and Petunia hadn't any reason to be in the same house anymore. The moment the solicitor was gone Vernon took his very mean look and started making a list with all the money Lily owed them because they took her in from the goodness of their hearts. How they risked their unborn child to get infected from her abnormality and with few words they wanted all the money except the house . It was on the middle of the screaming match they heard someone breaking in the house.

Tom was standing outside when he heard the screams. Knowing Lily and her temper and how her sister and brother in law were he was afraid she was going to at least kill them. When he broke the entrance the situation in front of him left him frozen for a second. It was lol he was watching the scene in front of him in slow motion. Vernon lifted his arm and he bunched Lily in the stomach sending her all the way across the room.

Tom had never hit anyone with his hands. He always thought it so beneath him to fight someone the muggle way. He could kill torture maim and control people with a flick of his wand and he never had any problems using this skills to anyone.

But something broke inside him. He started kicking and punching the fat disgusting muggle any way he could. Petunia started screaming too her smug smile wile seeing her sister getting beaten up was disappeared and she was backed in a corner with her hands around her baby bump. Vernon and Tom were rolling in the floor still fighting when they were suddenly frozen and unable to move. Lily had taken out her wand and she immobilised them separating them. "He isn't worth it Tom. Just take me away please. " Tom give her a murderous look. "I would have killed them myself. But Petunia is pregnant and I won't be the reason my nephew to be an orphan. Please." She removed the charm and Tom had just stood up in time to catch her before she feel down. Her breath still coming out with difficulty.

He threw a look at the muggles they were cradling each other and looking at the wand in Lily's hand with fear.

He usedapparition to take Lily in his small cottage inLittle Hangleton . He put her down gently in the big comfortable couch. Checking her with his wand and finding some broken ribs. "Tom I need my wand." He give her a strict look. "What you need is to let me kill them and then after you had a good rest we can go dancing in their graves."

"I could i would have murder them my self. Sister or not Petunia is done for me. But I would never take an innocent baby's life. Or make a child an orphan by choice. Please Tom let me send a message to Severus to collect my belongings before they burn everything to the ground. Or a house elf better. "Let me go. I promise I won't kill anyone." "But I don't think you could live them unharmed. Do you think we could send a house elf?" "Pippin" a small pop sounded and a small house elf wearing a dark green pillowcase appeared. "Master Tom called Pippin sir. How Pippin can serve the master sir" "You will go to Lily's sister house and you will collect everything that belongs to Lily Pippin. Take everything in my bedroom." Lily lifted a eyebrow with sarcasm. "I have a house you know I am not homeless. And last i checked I could still make decisions for my self." Tom took a deep breath trying to calm him self. Lily was a strong independent woman of course she wasn't going to let him order her around. He couldn't be so amazed and obsessed with her if she wasn't. But that didn't mean he was going to go down without a fight. He had already decided he was going to spend his summer with her. If she didn't want to move in with him then he was good to move in with her. He had only seven weeks before Hogwarts started the new term and he wasn't going to spend them traveling back and forth between her house and his. "Pippin go and collect the belongings and take them were Lily tells you. Then you can move my staff in the same place." He finished with a smug look. Lily just left out a breath. She was happy she managed to convince him not to kill them. If he wanted to spend his entire summer helping her fix a house no one had stepped foot in from when her great great grandfather was alive almost 100 years ago let him have it his way. She could use some help anyway.

It took them only one week to put the house inGodric's Hollow in order and what they discovered left them with their mouths hanging. This was clearly a magical household. From the extensive library,that couldn't really fit in the bottom floor without  
some magical expansion, the potions lab in the huge basement, the potions ingredients garden and green house in the back yard. The magical portraits in the dining room and hallways . The house was three times bigger than what was looking from the  
outside to be. Apparently Lily's great great grandfather was a pureblood wizard that had a squib only daughter. In his magical will the house could pass down to his grandchildren for keep sake until a witch or wizard was born again.

Lily and Tom started getting to know each other better. She found funny how he could always speak about his grandmother and her shameful plans for the society that they always included him one way or another but he never refused to the sweet old lady  
anything and in some occasions he was actually making sure her plans were coming out the way she wanted so she couldn't be disappointed. He spoke for his grandfather and how much he had missed the old man and their late night conversations in front  
the fireplace with hot chocolate and as the year passed with some good expensive brandy. About how his father was the only one he wasn't blind in his shames. Lily told him about her life as well. How she discovered her magic powers and how her parents  
were always trying to make the sisters more friendly with each other. How her mother was always trying to teach her girls to be giving and kind and not jealous of each other and to love them selfs. And how her father was teaching her how to defend  
herself the muggle way the summers, and how his love for anything historical had transferred it self in her.

With this and that it was only a few weeks before Hogwarts and Tom was already wondering how they were going to manage without each other until Yule break with only meeting each other every second weekend.

Lily was ready for a trip to Diagon alley and Tom refused to let her go on her own,even if they had agreed to keep their relationship as private as possible for the time being, the danger was very high to his mind what with Grindelwald and all the random  
attacks against everyone. The man was saying he wanted to rid the country of the muggle population and muggle born witches and wizards but with the way he was killing left and right it even obvious he wanted to eliminate magical Britain for good.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

They were on their way to the apothecary when the first explosion happened. Tom turned to reach for her as the screaming started only to discover she had already joined the fight. It would never stop astounding him how fierce she was. She was blasting  
the cloaked figures around her with a fury he had new very well in her eyes. He crushed and started going after her cursing away everyone that was trying to take her down. The were back to back protecting each other and taking down more and more  
of the opposition. And then Grindelwald himself was in front of them again and so was Dumbledore duelling with four cloaked figures. Tom and Lily had distracted Grindelwald from Dumbledore and started duelling with him. For a second time Lily  
and Tom took down Grindelwald that day but he once again escaped.

They appeared back to Lily's house both of them dirty and tired. They fell upon each other as soon the entrance was closed. Clothes were making a trail on the floor. Their love making was tense and passionate filed with adrenaline and the death or  
life situation they had found them selfs in . They took and give to each other for hours. Until the end of day when the sun had gone down and a bright full moon was illuminating their spend sleeping body's .

Tom never had a nightmare in his life. Except for the day his mother was murdered in front of him. The nightmare was long forgotten,he didn't had one in more than twenty years.

In front of him was standing his mother and Marvolo lifted his wand the familiar green light was leaving his wand hitting his mother on the chest. He saw her falling down and then a cry was sounding next to her. Suddenly instead of his mother it was  
Lily's body laying in the ground. Cold and pale. Unmoving. Dead. A small bundle in her side was crying louder and louder he was terrified to touch the bundle. He woke up in a start the room was dark only the moon light was coming through the windows.  
Lily was still asleep next to him. Laying in her belly arm throw across his chest. He left a sing of relief. He sat up slowly and he shook her slowly. "Tom? What happened? Are you okay?" She said in her sleepiness . He stood up from the bed taking  
her with him in front of thy window with out speaking. Lily left the sheets fell from her body too and stood in front of the window next to him. Tom took her hand in his and looked deep down in her eyes. She felt a shiver running up and down in  
her spine and she got lost in the tense look. He lifted his wand and he waved it in a complicated motion around their left hands as they were holding each other. Lily took her wand to repeating the motion with him.

Under the moon light this night Tom Riddle and Lily Evans became one in more than one ways. Because Tom wasn't going to lose Lily any moment soon. He was going to make sure of it. She was his andtonightunder the moonlight he became hers  
too.

"I can't believe we just got married like that." Lily said the next morning still looking a bit dazed at the magic wedding rings in their hands

"I can't believe I have to tell my Grandmother she wasn't invited. Are you sure you want to meet them? We could pull it of until Yule break." Tom wasn't afraid from his Grandmothers reaction. He was terrified. The woman had a vicious mind if challenged.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

They arrived at the Riddle Manor just in time for Breakfast. The maid answer the door and was dumbfounded. It was the first time Tom brought someone home. Not even his closest friends knew were his family lived, or that they actually lived for  
that matter.

The news of his marriage with Lily was met with the most embarrassing debate his family could have on front of Lily. Apparently the bet was that if Tom managed to get and convince this specific redhead to marry him his Grandmother was going to  
win. His father had bet that if Tom ever got with someone for more than one night she was definitely going to be a witch.

"My dear sweet girl is such a pleasure to meet you. Come,come here. Take a sit lest have some coffee. I hope our Tom doesn't give you too much trouble my dear. He can be very stubborn and his ego is unbearable sometimes, I know how much of a pain  
in the ass my sweet boy can be." He wanted to smack his head in the table "If you gone on so much trouble to make sure you were going to win this stupid bet of yours grandmother I think you should stop scaring my new bride away don't you think?"  
His grandmother give him the be a good boy and shut up or else look. It was Lily that made him groan through " Don't worry Tom love I could never leave voluntarily your a Grandmothers side. So Mrs Riddle what can you tell me about Tom" he  
was out of the room and running to hide from this two harpies in his office.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note

I know I said it was going to be the last chapter. And it is. But just something went wrong and I had to break it in five parts to be able to upload it. So wile I was breaking the huge chapter my Inspiration hit me and it will probably be a few more chapters  
before I finish this. It will be fast though my lovely readers.

Hopefully you will enjoy this story a little bit more.

Happy reading

The summer game to it's end and Tom had returned back to Hogwarts to teach. It was something he actually enjoyed doing. Filling the empty heads with information. The students were suddenly the best in DADA he was the first profession not to have even one failed student on his class.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Lily had started her own career after she took her Potions and Charms masteries working with spell crafting and discovering new potions and researching how to make most of the old ones even better. She and Severus couldn't spend hours and hours in  
the basement sometimes even forgetting to eat and come out in the sunlight for days. Their small Potions Business was flying the orders they had and the amount of money they were making was astonishing.

Tom had Dumbledore in his side for the first time in forever. Even when the rules for the professors with family was one weekend a month to spend with their family he was getting two weekends a month without having to say to anyone he had gotten married.  
He really liked his privacy thank you very much. The fact that he was married was still new on his head. Lily was crazy and brave enough and reckless and was driving him nuts. With the combination of her new found friend, his grandmother, the  
Riddle manor was becoming a mad house every second weekend they had dinner all together before Tom had to return to his spot .

Tom walked in the house making his way to the upper floor to look for Lily when a explosion shook the house. He flew in the basement were the potions lab was located. Lily was thrown into the wall across the door her head in the side she was looking  
the mess around her in deep though black fumes were everywhere the bookshelves and the ingredients cabinet had spilled everywhere in the other side of the room was Snape breathing fast and looking like he was going to blow up too he stood there  
as they started fighting

"I told you the explosion had to be contaminated Lily you could have killed your self! You never listen this is the third time this week! Your crazy husband will have my head if you manage to blow your self up. And I prefer to stay alive you know!"  
Lily just got a bored expression. It reminded him off a child that was bored to be lectured and knew it wasn't going to be punished anyway. "Look Sev we found what was wrong with it now we know how to fix it see and we are both fine. Tom isn't  
here until the weekend so we will have the lab back in its previous state the bruises will have disappeared and your head will stay attached to your neck!" She was like a small child all happiness and she even had a small jump in her step as  
she started waving her wand around making the lab to start cleaning it self. Tom cleared his throat behind them. He actually could see them both stiffen "He is behind us isn't he?" "And now I will for sure be headless." Lily turned around with  
a brilliant smile. She won't get out of this like that again. He thought miserable. Deep down he knew she had already won.

"I think your little friend "he give a pointed look at Snape "will be better to depart. Now." Severus was out of the room and gone from the house before he had time to blind. Lily give him a slow kiss before he had time to say anything. In moments  
they were clothes everywhere Tom had Lily against the wall his hands trailing paths in her body his mouth sucking her breasts and his fingers gently teasing her sensitive spot between her legs. He took her fast in the almost destroyed lab her  
moans could be heard echoing in the walls. She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and she threw her head back getting lost on her release dragging him under with her.

Lily had dragged Tom in the alley for some last minute Christmas shopping. They were in the bookstore and Tom was waiting by the door for Lily to finish her shopping. A small commotion took his attention away from the books he was reading. He lifted  
his head to see Bellatrix Black and Lily having a fight "you fifthly mud-blood get out of my way before I end your miserable life " "I should make you eat your tongue Black." Bellatrix took out her wand and Tom jumped in the middle before Lily  
had enough time to do something that she would probably never regret. Well she was going to regret having so many witnesses. Bellatrix seeing Tom seemed to make her even bolder in her attempt to humiliate and hurt Lily. "Mr Riddle how appealed  
I am to see you today " she lacked her self to his arm dragging him closer to her body. Well Lily was definitely going to make a scene now. "Mr Riddle could you please assist me by removing this revolving pathetic mud blood scam from my path"  
she flattered her eyes at him. He needed to put an end in this before everything got out of control. Women could make far worse damage to anyone than men did. "Miss Black " he said trying to push her away. She was only holding his tighter. "You  
better remove your hands from My Husband before I remove them for you." Bellatrix left out a laugh. "Your husband? You are nothing more than a delusional mud blood. Like Mr Riddle could ever take for a wife someone like you! Our Lord could never  
have soiled himself with the likes of your kind! Our Lord is always trying to get rid and clean the world from your kind! Isn't she funny and delusional My Lord! I should have you begging for mercy in your knees were you belong mud blood.  
" Well now he was really screwed. "Miss Black." He said with a cold voice pushing her away with force. "Let me introduce you to my Wife Mrs Riddle. Now move. Lily darling let's go." He grabbed Lily and was out of the bookstore and with a loud  
crack their were gone.

They were back home and he was waiting for her to explode. Instead she was looking at him deep in thought "Lily?"he took a step forward only for her to take one back. She was looking at him with curiosity. Then suddenly her mouth opened and closed  
a few times. "It was you?!" he looked at her "What?" "She took one more step away from him "Back in Hogwarts,there was a story. Students ,especially the Slytherins, loved to spread around. They used to say how there was a student that had the  
dream to remove everyone with muggle blood. He even killed some people. " Tom felt something twisting on the pit of his stomach. Lily was slowly taking steps away from him. "The called himLord Voldemort. Some Slytherins, the Blacks,the Lestrange , the Notts, the Malfoys and mostly the pure bloods they called him only by title. He was their Lord, they always said that their Lord was going to rid the world from my kind. " she was looking at him tears were in her eyes but she refused stubbornly to let them fall. He didn't like it were this was going. "Lily " he took a step toward her. "STAY BACK" she was holding her wand pointed toward him. Her hand was shaking and she couldn't keep her tears anymore. "Get out of my house. Now. Stay away from me Riddle. I never never never want to see you again." She started throwing hexes and curses at him. "Lily let me explain." He was shielded himself and he hoped she could stop and let him speak. "You have nothing to say to me anymore. Don't waste your precious words for a Mud Blood" then she banded him out of the house.

Severus knew something was very wrong. Lily had said she wanted some alone time three months ago. Even Riddle hadn't seen her. And that was saying something. He had tried to get in her house many times and to owl her to floo her and send her countless  
patronous bat she kept saying she needed some time alone.

Lily was not well. She was crying all day long the first month and after his attempt to come and speak with her she warded the house so he couldn't even see her if she was standing in the window. How could she had not seen it? How could she be with  
someone that hated everyone less than pure blood? Was he still going to be with her if he had never discovered she had wizards in her blood line? She was so confused. How could she still love him when she knew? She wasn't an angel by any means.  
But she was never going to murder and torture a good portion of the population because they were not coming from a pure blood family.

Tom was in the black list in every side he turned. His grandmother told him to go and grovel at Lily's feet and to not come back to the Manor without her. Dumbledore was giving him the sad look, His pure blood friends were astounded to comment about  
the subject when he was around. And Lily refused to even accept a letter from him. He was missing her so much.

Dumbledore took pity on his situation and he decided ,with some pushing from Mrs Riddle, to help. So he invited Tom and Lily to join the Order of the Phoenix ,at the beginning of the summer,to the fight against Grindelwald. None of them knew the other  
was going to be there.

The moment Lily and Severus walked in the big room the meeting was held Lily wanted to leave. Tom was between cursing Dumbledore for not telling him Lily was going to be here, thanking the man for managing to get her out of the blasted house and bringing  
the two in such a close proximity, taking Lily and just looking her on a room until she listened, so he did what he always did the best. He masked his feelings and thoughts with a bored expression and he waited for the first opening to steal her  
away. Lily could tell he was going to take her away one way or another. So she decided to make him suffer a bit more before she was going to have to speak with him. This night was going to be a hard one and she had no idea how she was going to  
be able too move on if everything was going to go down.

Lily was sitting next to Black flirting with every free male in the room. At least that was the way it seemed to Tom, in reality she was just having a conversation about how her old schoolmates were doing after Hogwarts, Black and Potter were trained  
for the auror department in the ministry, Lupin had been still looking for work, andPettigrew was working the odd jobs he could find.

At the end of the meeting Tom stood took Lily's arm and the were gone. The arrived at the small cottage Tom had. They were sitting in silence in the lounge for about half hour before any of them had the courage to speak. "I can't ask you if is true. I know it is. I just want to know why are you with me? If you feel that way for the muggle born why? Is it because you discovered I had some wizard ancestors? Is the fact that I am a muggle born you wanted to keep our marriage a secret? Tell me?"

Lily had said everything with a trembling voice, she was facing out the window, he was sure she was crying and that was the reason she refused to look at him."

"I never cared if you were a muggle born or not. It never passed my mind. I have never seen you like anything except for you. You are Lily my Lily. Please look at me! It's been months since I last saw you Lily. I have missed you. I have missed us."

She turned and looked at him. "Why do you want to keep me a secret then ?" Her face was heartbroken. He felt bad. H never felt bad in his life for whatever he had done. "Because I am a possessive bastard and I want to keep you for my self only. Because when I am around you I think and act in a way that makes you happy and I like,love it when you are only mine." He walked up to her putting his hands in her shoulders. He was getting desperate. If she wanted to live him he could probably die. And he couldn't do even that properly anymore. "Tell me then." "What do you want to know?" "Everything"

And Tom for the first time in his life told to someone his deepest and darkest secrets.

"My mother dosed my father with Amortencia when she was sixteen. She wanted to have someone to treat her with love for at least once. Her father and brother were using her like a house elf after her mother died when she was eight. She just wanted some adventure before her family was out of run away together and six months later my mother got pregnant with me. She stopped giving my father the potion after she got pregnant. She was feeling very bad she never wanted this she didn't even loved my father just fancied him. When my father woke up with a very pregnant woman beside him he run away. If my father hadn't told my grandmother about me my mother could have surely died. My parents were together only for me. When I was five my mothers father and brother came and after they tortured me they murder her because she wasn't stepping away from me to let them clean the family tree from the dirt. I never thought about that day after that. I refuse to think and talk about it with anyone. I can't. " Lily took him by the hand and together they sat in the couch "And what about the Lord think?" He took a deep breath. If he was going to keep Lily he had to tell her the truth. If she decided to stay with him after this nightand she discovered something more in the future she was going to leave him for good. He wasn't going to risk it "When I was fourteen I discovered I was Slytherins Hair . My classmates were so impressed with me. I started building the campaign my ancient ancestors were fighting for. I found the champers on my fifth year and I murdered a muggle born girl. I hated my father and his family. They were the reason I wasn't pure like my peers. I also hated my mother and her mortality. By sixth year i had become immortal and I was already planning how to get rid of my muggle relatives. My father tried to get my back and when that didn't worked he give me this cottage a huge amount of money both muggle and wizard and he told me that he was still there for me but he couldn't agree with me. He set me free and I was more angry than ever. I started getting paranoid. I felt like everyone was out to get me I had to do something to make sure nothing was going to happen in my immortality. So I did everything I could to make sure I was never going to die again. Then in the Yule break I came to put my plans to get rid of my family in action." He looked at her. He was surprised she hadn't run out of him yet. Her expression was giving nothing away. She just started at him waiting to hear the rest of his story.

"I was staying in the cottage waiting for the midnight of New Year's Eve. I wanted to put so much drama in it I was so so angry I wanted to murder them on my birthday. This cottage was built for me from my mother. It contains everything magical she even owned it was a gift for my seventeen birthday. I was in the library when I came across my mothers journal. I hadn't thought about my mother from the day she was murdered. It started from about the time my grandmother brought her back home. She was writing a journal for her past and present. My mother had the most horrific childhood. Curse her because she was born a daughter and not a second son. She was nothing like I remember her. I never cried you know. I haven't still expect that night. And then she was speaking for her presence. The guilt she felt for dragging my father down with her because she wanted to have some fun even for at least once, and then the way my father tried to get rid of both of us. He was gruel he tried to make her leave with the worst insults he wanted to get rid of us any way possible, and my mother was just shallowing in her guilt deeper and more than once she wished her self dead but she was holding for me. She promised me the childhood of a king,she was going to do anything in her power to make sure i was raised to be the man I should be and nothing like all the big headed pure blood bastardised they made her suffer . And then on New Year's Eve my father said something to her she was really scared she really believed him that day that he was going to do all this horrible things to her. And decided she was going to run away.

Before she got the chance her water broke and I was born. She was dead for three minutes before the doctor brought her back. She said she would have died a thousand times more to make sure I was born safe. After that my father changed completely. They weren't in love with each other. They just loved me so much that they started loving each other from their love for me. That and many stories about my fathers curiosity for the bedroom potions and the need to test the with my mother. I was so confused now I didn't know why I was hating everyone so much. But I was angry anyway and the things I had read was just making me angrier. I stormed up to the manor ready to kill my father. I stopped out the door way and I was watching my grandmother and father talk about my behind my back then my grandmother was defending every true my father was telling her about me. I was stunned by the blind love of my grandmothers side and how much she took my side even when even then I knew she knew I could be exactly like my father said. And then I knew that they were mine and I was proud to say I was my family's little prince so I decided to wait until everyone was long gone before I started my campaign to get rid of the mud bloods until then I was going to be the man my grandmother wanted me to be and take care of them. I was a teenager Lily I was angry and I thought I knew better than anyone.I am a mean bad evil man. I will never regret for the things I have done in the past and I will surely do some very horrible things in the future. But for whatever reason I met you and all my plans were just forgotten. I have been trying to take over the wizardry community for years now. I have followers in every level in the ministry. No one knows that Tom Riddle is LordVoldemort  
except some of my closest friends and I hadn't been aware Bellatrix knew my second identity, I suspect Dumbledore knows too. " he was looking at her eyes waiting for her to answer his silent question. Lily stood up. "I have to. I need some time.  
" he could see her emotions all over the place, anger, desperate need and pleading to give her time. He stepped on the side and he watched as Lily run out of the cottage in the night.

Tom was grading papers. He was trying to not let his anger out so he couldn't do something stupid. It was close to a year now from that day in the book store and he was sure she had left him for good. He hadn't tried to find her or contact her  
again. He couldn't blame her really not many people could stay with him after he spilled his dirty huge secrets out. So imagine his surprise when in the middle of the class Lily just walked in. She waved around to the dumbfounded students she  
said to him she was going to wait in his office after classes and she left. The school was in frenzy never someone had witnessed a personal moment of professor Riddle. The rumours that he was with a very young ex student of his were confirmed.  
Now everyone was waiting to see if the rumours about marriage with the said student was true.

Tom was ready to cancel his classes for the rest of the day. The only thing holding him back was his fear of what Lily had to say to him. One was sure he could live her live her life as she wanted even find someone else if she chose so but he wasn't  
going to give her a divorce. She was his and even if she chose to leave him he was still going to be her husband. Thoughts kept clouding his head. By the end of the day's classes he stormed in his office in a frenzy. He found her on his couch.  
"I know why you are here. I won't give it to you." He started coming closer to Lily. She took steps back when he was corner her in the desk. "You are MINE. I won't lose you." His hands were in her hips and he lifted her in his desk. "I will kill  
anyone that will try to take you away from me. I will make sure men and women won't even dare to look at you. " He added with a low dangerous voice close to her ear. Lily was getting somehow excited now. She had really missed him. Even when she  
wanted to struggle him she just couldn't stop her self from shaking in want in his hands. "Let me build us a kingdom Lily. Let yourself become my Quinn. I won't let you go. I will look you up and I will have you only to myself. Your Mine. " Lily  
was breathing hard now. But they still had to speak. Fuck this she thought. She wanted him. It had been such a long time. She grabbed that gorgeous head of his and took his mouth on hers . It was saying so much and so little that kiss. All the  
depression the pain the heart broken feelings the need to be owned by him and the need to own his soul like he owned hers. Tom stopped the kiss and looked at her. "If you stay for the night is forever. I can't take you if you aren't going to be  
here in the morning next to me. So what is it? " Lily just nodded her head looking at him with glassy eyes full want "Take me then. Have me, but you better get it on your head you belong to me too, the next time one of your fans comes at me I  
want you to put them down. I won't have it. And as it looks you are much more comfortable killing people than me. Don't break my heart again I swear it will be the last thing you going to do immortal or not."

They laid in his bed. Clothes were coming off. She climbed on his manhood and took him deep inside her. She was so tight wrapped around him she started rocking her self and he couldn't take his eyes from her. They were looking in each other's eyes.  
When he couldn't take any more the slow pace Lily had set he grabbed her by the hips and turn them around. He started kissing her from the mouth and he left a trail from her collarbone to her breasts. Taking them on his mouth one at the time sucking  
and biting making Lily gasps and moan. He kept his journey in her lower parts slow and when he reached his destination down between her legs he took her in his mouth liking and biting and blowing softly some air. He was in heaven he was marking  
what was his and her responses from his actions made him only more possessive. "Please " "Tell me. What do you want Lily. Are you sure? There is not return after this night." She looked at him her breath uneven "Take me. I am yours. This night  
the night before and for all the days and nights in the years to come." It was what Tom needed to hear. He was on top of her slowly entertaining her womanhood she tried to make him go faster but he kept his pace. In and out again and again until  
none of them could speak think or keep still anymore. "Come with me." She whispered in complete abandoning " Tom wasn't able to hold back any more he fasted his pace going faster and faster bringing both to the highest levels of pleasure and they  
were thrown together from there holding each other in the winds of completeness.

The next morning Tom woke up by some banging in his door. There was a sleeping Lily next to him getting annoyed wrinkles in her forehead from the sound messing with her nice comfy sleep. He stood up only to see it was just past noon. He had lost half  
his classes. "Lily darling." He whispered. "Someone is at the door and I am already late for work. Just sleep and I will be back in a few hours. Call Pippin if you need anything. " the only response he got back was some marbled sounds and she  
kicked him out of the bed dragging the covers above her head and turning her back at him. Lily loved her sleep and he was not stupid to drag her out of bed .

He got dressed faster than he ever imagined he could and he was standing in front of the doorway. Dumbledore was with McConagal and they had banging his door half hour now. Minerva give him the strict,you are in trouble look, Dumbledore was looking  
like he just won the lottery. "Minerva my dear I told you we shouldn't have come it's obvious our Defence professor wasn't dead like some of the rumours the students spread across the school are saying. " Minerva give a murderous look at the Headmaster.  
"When did you started messing around with my students Riddle? Was she still at school when you seduced my underage student? How many have you taken in your bed?" Minerva was spitting fires Tom was looking at her like back then when he was a third  
year and she was the Head girl again and she had got him and his friends in the middle of some bad things. "He hasn't done nothing like this professor. Tom and I met in the muggle world. And I was the one to go after him in my seventh year. As  
for him going after other students I can tell you he could never. For all his faults he could never cheat on his wife." Lily had come out of the bedroom with all the commotion and she said all that living Minerva astounded. "Miss Evans." "Is Mrs  
Riddle actually." "Oh I suppose congratulations are in order then?" Lily dragged Minerva away in the small lounge and left Tom alone with Dumbledore. "My boy I think you should owl your grandmother now don't you think so?" He give Dumbledore a  
mean look. "I thought you were going to have spilled the beans already old man, hadn't she turned you into her little spy yet?" "Indeed she has! And of course I had an owl send to her as soon as I knew our dear Lily had spent the night in the  
castle. But I think your lovely grandmother would prefer to have some proof from you."

The same weekend Tom and Lily were at the Riddle Manor and Tom for the first time in his life was Grounded,he still couldn't believe he's grandmother actually send him to his office and ordered him to stay there until he apologised properly to that  
sweet girl. Sweet girl his ass if only his grandmother knew what a bitch Lily could turn into if provoked.

Everything was back to normal. And Tom was happy. He didn't even knew he was unhappy until Lily walked in his life. Then Yule break came and Tom was all to happy to spend it alone with his wife. He was in the kitchen table having his morning coffee  
when Lily walked in she was looking like the dead. She was pale and with dark circles under her eyes. She looked sick. "Lily I think you should return to bed darling. You don't look very well." "It must be the new potion I have been working on.  
Some of the fumes make me sick all day long. It will be fine love don't worry. I won't work with it for the next few weeks. I have sent Severus to find more starlight stones. And you know how Severus is he will do everything to make sure he will  
pick the best ones. So I have nothing to work on until he is back in s few weeks." She took a seat making a hot cup of tea for her self. "What do you want for your birthday?" "For people to forget I have them and when they are." A small giggle  
escaped her lips. "No what you really want for your birthday love? Anything you want." She give him a very naughty look. It could have looked so much better if she wasn't looking like a herd of centaurs had run her over. "I have everything I want  
and were I want it to be." He added after he saw Lily getting ready to get in to an argument with him. "Look I want you. And I want you next to me. See I have everything. Thought if you feel better by next evening Iwould like to take you  
out. The Malfoy New Years ball is tomorrow and I have an invitation for Mr and Mrs Riddle." Her face has similar to someone who had just been told he was going to be executed. "If you want we can go " "I don't want to go. I always try to avoid  
this type of functions. But I would love to show off my pretty young wife." He had a smug smile in his face. Lily left a small laugh escape.

An owl came in the kitchen window and Lily made her way to pick the letter she was caring. Not even a few step away from the table she felt the ground twisting under her feet and a dizziness clouded her head. She heard someone calling her name before  
the world around her gone black.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily woke up slowly from a hazy deep sleep. She felt her stomach nauseous. She opened her eyes and sat slowly up. Her nausea hit hard and before she had time she emptied the contents of her stomach in the lounge floor. Tom jumped and put a hand in her back,rubbing soft circles between her shoulders. "Lily darling how are you?" She give him a look "I feel horrible " she whispered in a broken voice. " what is happening to me?" "I don't know darling but we will find out."He wrapped his arms around her. "You fainted when you got up to open the window for the owl. " He tighten his arms around her. "I have never been so scared in my life Lily don't do this to me again please." "I will be fine Tom I have just run my self thin. The potions orders don't leave much time for my research and I try to find time for everything. I think some time of will do me good." He give her a stern look. Then maybe we should move in the cottage for the remaining of the break that way you won't have the potions lab so close to your reach and you will actually spend some time with me too." Lily left a small giggle escape. "Oh I completely forgot about you my poor poor husband. Have I left you be lonely Tom " she was wearing an amused and mocking face. He grabbed her by the waist pushing her back in the pillows. "Indeed you have " he said in a husky voice covering her mouth with hers.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"

Lily was in the library in the cottage bored and alone. Tom had to go back to Hogwarts when he received a message from Dumbledore about a student. She was trying to find something interesting and not tiring when she came upon a small black empty journal.  
The acronym T.M.R. with gold letters on the bottom of the cover was evidence for the owner. She was debating if she should open it when she took it in her hands. A very familiar magic flew from the journal in her hands. She opened it and she run  
her fingers gently upon the pages. To her surprise the magic reached out on her. She was always to curious for her own good. She took a quill and wrote. "My name is Lily Riddle. I am nineteen years old and I am married." She watched as the journal  
absorbed her words. "Hello Lily. I am Tom. Are you some relative of mine?" Lily looked in surprise in her Tom's writing. "I am Tom's wife. What are you?" The journal absorbed the words and stayed empty for a long time. Lily was ready to leave  
the journal when it answered back. "I don't think I ever thought my self getting married. Are you a Black? Or a Malfoy? And how did you come finding me?" Lily narrowed her eyes to the journal. "I am a muggle born. You had to go back to your work  
in Hogwarts. I found you in the library." "A mud blood?" "Well not really I have wizards in my blood line hundred years ago. And I didn't dosed you in some potion. You came after me." Lily was amazed,Tom had managed to make a journal like this.  
They keep writing back and forth for half the day before Lily lost consciousness.

Tom walked in the cottage calling for Lily but she was nowhere to be found. The last room he walked in was the library. The scene in front of him was like from a horror novel. Lily was unconscious at the floor and a sixteen year old him was siting  
comfortable in the chair in the fireplace next to her body. He wasn't corporal yet so Lily was still alive. "How did you got out?" His younger self was giving him a loathing glare. I got married to a mud blood . A smart years younger than myself  
mud blood. What happened to my plans you destroyed everything how could you betrayed our porpoises to rule and clean the wizardly community from all their kind. And i even work for the old fool now! What did you do to ourself! " his teenage  
self was going on and on non stop now. Gods was he really so annoying? How people could stand him was out of his knowledge. "You're need to return to the journal now before you hurt Lily. " he took a hold of the journal that was next to his unconscious  
wife. "Like I would have. She really is something isn't she? She told me many stories about our relationship and I have to say even for a mud blood she can at least hold against us. At least I haven't become a sappy romantic lovesick fool.  
And if she means so much for us how are you going to convince her to become immortal too. And what about the child?" Tom felt like he was kicked. "What child? Me and Lily don't plan having any children. What are you on about?" "So I did turn out  
a fool. Lily's is pregnant. She doesn't seem to know yet but i thought you could have noticed. Now I have to depart. I don't want to see you again. You make me look old and you definitely don't leave up to my expectations for my self." With this  
parting words he faded getting sucked back to the journal.

Lily woke up with a gasp and as he tried to wrap his arms around her she give him a strong slap making him fall on his ass. "You split your soul! Seriously Tom was immortality so desperate goal to reach to actually go and split your soul! You could  
have killed your self in the attempt to make it and if at any time you feel regret you could be dead on the spot!" She tried to get of the floor she was fuming. Tom grabbed her and kept her down with him "Are you going to leave me again?" "Don't  
be stupid I am stuck with your great and destructive brain and I like it . I need to use the loo so move." He left a breath he was holding in and let Lily go. Only for her to find him in the exact spot she left him in the floor looking at nothing  
with a unrealistic expression. "Tom? Are you fine?" He turned out to her and she knelt next to him. "How long now you getting sick Lily?" "Don't worry love I am feeling already better I told you I had just worked my self out. But if it makes any  
difference it wasn't at the beginning of December okay?" "And how long now you feel sleepy all the time? I know you love eggs but I haven't seen you eat one in some time now. And you choose to have your tea with toast when we both know you usually  
eat more me." He give her a pointed look in her belly. "We are careful. Aren't we? We can't have a child! I mean you are a high intelligencepsychopath with no morals and I am a crazy workaholic potions obsessed bitch with a short temper.  
How can we have a child?" "It was the night you came at Hogwarts to see me I think. We were a bit catch up in the situation we found our selfs in and we forgot to take measurements." Lily was making the math in her head. He was right. Her hands  
moved unconscious to cover her belly. "What are we going to do now? Do you? Don't you? I mean what." He put a finger in her lips stoping her."Lily love just breathe okay? We are going to be fine. Grandmother will be glad to help anyway possible.  
She made an amazing job with me anyway." Despite their shock they started laughing. In the library floor in the small cottage they promised each other they will try their best for their child not to be normal whatever to the muggle world or the  
wizardry one.

Lily and Tom were in their way to a muggle private hospital in London his grandmother had insisted they had to visit. As she said her great grandson was going to be the next Heir to the Riddle fortune and they needed to appear together so they could  
leave a muggle trail. They had stopped for lunch at the Alley and just after they ordered the class everywhere in the building broke showering them and the rest of the people with shards. Grindelwald's followers were everywhere shooting curses  
to everyone. Lily wanted out of the restaurant and the fight as soon as possible as brave as she was and always the first to jump in to the fight she wasn't about to let any chance to harm her child. They had to fight their way out of the restaurant  
only to come face to face with Grindelwald himself. Apparently,Lily though,taking the guy down twice left an impression. And not the good way. He started firing hexes and curses to kill and Lily gotten really mad. No one was going to hurt her  
child. She was fighting with purpose to put him down once and for ever. Tom was by her side covering her back from other attacks. Then Lily took him down again and just as she was ready to kill for the first time in her life a cloaked figure threw  
a stunning spell getting her attention and distracting her getting the time to take the fallen leader away.

"What are you mean the attack was planned Dumbledore what aren't you telling me. Lily almost died today! We could have lost the baby! You better start speaking old man before I take the situation with you and your old friend in my hands." Tom was  
screaming. The Riddle Manor was occupiers was looking at Tom with eyes wide open. Not even his grandmother was daring to say anything. Tom was never the one that could lose his temper. He could get mad and take revenge in a swift moment without  
any hesitation. And he could do everything with calmly moves never been the one ending in trouble and never loosing it. It wasn't the fact that he could go and burn the hole Britain in the ground. Everyone knew he was very much able to do  
it. It was the raw magic power crackling around them red sparks were flying from his wand and his eyes had turned bloody red. "TOM stop this madness NOW!" He turned around Lily had woke up and she was looking fine if not a bit rumbled. "You can't  
be serious Lily! To fight against someone is one thing. But he targeted us. This was the last straw Dumbledore or you tell us what the fuck is going on or I will end the bastard my self." Dumbledore had a somehow guilty look on his face. "Grindelwald  
is growing afraid. He was brought down some times now and his followers have started loosing faith in him. Our spy within his ranks give the information he has targeted the Longbottom family too after they had some meetings in the fighting field  
that went similar with yours. "

Lily jumped at Dumbledore with rage in her face. "You're mean to tell me I have been targeted and you didn't have tell me anything? You are willing to let us fight your fight against him but you withhold information always sending everyone in weird  
missions! How can I trust you anymore!i won't risk my life anymore. Not now. We are out of your Order. I refuse to follow you if you don't start trusting us. Is your choice." With this words she took Tom's hand in her and she literally dragged  
him out of the room.

Tom returned back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the year. And Lily was growing bigger by the day. She was unbearable. She could start laughing in the most weirdest times and then cry and start throwing things at him and then somehow he was always  
in the wrong side of her temper. The fact that she became best friends with his Horcux diary and was caring the dammed think around everywhere was really getting to him. His younger self refused to speak with him but he was always writing back  
to Lily. At least he knew if something happened to her maybe his younger self could protect her if she had him with her.

Dumbledore was interviewing a new candidate for the Divination position. As he was ready to refuse the place to her her eyes turned back and with a faraway look and voice she said the words that could change the life of an unborn child.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"The one with the power to defeat the seeker of deathstick is coming. Born as the seventh month dies. Born from the ones they have thrice defeated him. Born from the Lioness And The Snake. Market by death the chosen will be. Only the chosen  
one is going to have the power the seeker doesn't know. The chosen one is coming. The Master of death with walk among us. And the magical community will be shocked to it's foundations. The chosen one will be born as the seventh month dies."  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Dumbledore sat on his office deep in thought. Lily and Tom were siting across from him and were astounded from the news. "You want to tell me this my son is going to be targeted for a stupid prophecy! And you want us to go to hiding? I won't  
accept that. I will find a way to finish him on my own. I'm done playing nice. Give me what you have on him. "

"Tom my boy I have told you everything I know. And we have already started a division to protect you and your family. Our spy reported that Grindelwald only knows the first lines of the prophecy and so he is in trouble picking between you  
and the Longbottom family for his target. Alice and Frank have agreed to attract the attention on them so we will able to win some time. But if Grindelwald is anything like he used to be he will try to come after you too so he could eliminate  
any future threats." "Then we are going to hide." lol said with a shaking voice. Tom took a hold of her hands in his. "We have some discussion to do on our own. We will contact you when we have a plan in place." With this words he took  
Lily and they departed for their home.

"What are you mean Tom my boy? How could he find us anyway. I thought you had put magic around the Manor to make sure people can't find the place even if the stood in the front door. " his grandmother asked the next night. Tom and Lily had  
come to an agreement the night before and he was sure it wasn't going to go good with his family. "Grindelwald is after our unborn son. He will do anything to eliminate all of us. He won't stop until everyone we care about is gone. We  
have the means to protect our selfs Lily and me. But I have a back up plan. In the event anything happens to myself and Lily we need to know that our child will be safe. "

"What are your plans then? You know we will do everything you ask from us."

"It needs to stay a secret. No one can know. Not even Dumbledore. I know you trust him but we don't. He could never harm someone within his knowledge but for how smart he is he definitely forgets some times that he isn't perfect. Lily has  
brewed a potion. It will make you sleep after you take it. Your body's will be frozen and you won't age a day. We will hide your sleeping body's somewhere. If Lily and I die a very trustworthy person will come to wake you up so you can  
take care of our child. Otherwise me and Lily will wake you after the war has finally finished. We will lock the Manor and the cottage. And we have to start spreading rumours that father took you for a visit over seas to America. That  
way no one is going to ask were the two of you disappear. "

"We will do then what you want. Lily my dear would you like something you look a bit pale. "His grandmother asked Lily. She looked like she was working a storm out of her mind.

It was never a good thing for everyone concerned . "I would like to hide you after the baby is here. If you agree of course I would like to hide the manor and the grounds under a very powerful charm that will make sure no one will be able  
to enter without being told the exact house name and location not with out one of you giving the secret up willingly. "

"Of course we could wait until the baby is born. And we could never betray the house you know that. "

Lily was growing bigger and bigger and the end of the seventh month was reaching closer and closer. She had gone in a nesting frenzy making sure their little prince was going to have a perfect nursery in the Manor and the Godric's hollow house.  
Tom was scared. He couldn't feel anything for the child that was on its way. He was following Lily's orders to the letter but he couldn't find any emotion growing in him. He didn't feel anything like his older godson had expressed after  
the birth of his own son almost a month ago. And Lily making him read to her belly every night was just that him reading aloud in her belly. He was hiding his feelings well. He played the enthusiastic first time father but deep inside  
his darkest thoughts were whispering in his heart and mind about how he couldn't have Lily all to himself. There was only one person he could speak to,but doing so he was going to have to reveal to his father about his mothers journal.  
And he felt like keeping this secret to himself for some reason.

July 30was there and the news that Alice and Frank had a baby boy just a minute before midnight arrived at the Godric's Hollow house. The next day Lily's water broke just a few minutes before23:00.

Tom was sitting in the lounge waiting and trying to look exited. He was only worried about Lily. He's father and grandmother just like Severus were around him waiting. He didn't want the man in his home but he was the only thing closer to  
family Lily had so he kept his mouth closed. The healer Andromeda Tonks and,to his surprise, Minerva were with Lily. And then the screaming started. He jumped out of his seat only to be pushed back on his seat from his grandmother. "This  
isn't a place for men. Sit down and be patient." He could have killed them to be able to be in the room. He felt a small shadow of hate growing in his head for his own unborn child. He had fantasies of a bloody birth and his poor Lily  
having to suffer only to give birth to it. He just couldn't get himself to even like that child. Thankfully he would keep his Hogwarts position for the years to come and he couldn't have to be around the child for too long. He never wanted  
children he wasn't even expecting to have one. The only read he had accepted to become Lucius godfather when he was only fifteen was because he needed to keep in close proximity Abraxas after the older boy had graduated. And then it seemed  
a good idea to have one of the Blacks too when Orion asked him to be Regulus godfather. He liked Orion and the Black family much more than he did the Malfoys anyway.

How was he going to hide from Lily the fact that he didn't want their child?

The clock was ticking away and one minute before midnight a baby cry filed the house. The healer came out with a astounded expression. "Mr Riddle Lily would like to see you first."

He stood up and walked up the stairs. He walked in the room Lily was laying in the bed a wrapped bundle in her arms close to her chest. She was looking tired and sweaty. She give him a mysterious smile. "We have a very serious problem Tom.  
"

For some reason that picked his interest. "What is it Lily darling?" He sat next to her in the bed. "We can name the baby after you. Not anymore." His heart give a strong thumb. She knew. She knew he was jealous of the baby and the time it  
was going to be spending with Lily. And now she was going to tell him to get out. He couldn't really fault her, she had fallen in love with this child from the moment she felt the first kick. And he knew most mothers would put their children  
first before any man and his childish jealousy.

Lily mistaking his frozen posture in fear for their child and not in fear for her kicking him out she hurried to explain. "We can name our daughter after you love imagine the teasing she would have to go through!" Tom was ready to start explaining  
himself when he heard this. Lily opened the bundle and Tom Riddle the greatest Dark Lord feel in love with his unexpected daughter. She had Lily's eyes but his midnight black hair. But it was the fact that she opened her little mouth and  
she hissed at him. He felt like he was going to export from pride. For the second time in his life he had someone who could literally speak the same language. And this time he wasn't going to lose it again "Harriet Selene Riddle." He said  
to Lily and he took his daughter in his arms. Lily give him an impressive look and she smiled. "Take our daughter to our family Tom." Tom didn't need to be said twice. He took slow steps holding the most precious treasure in his arms protectively  
closer to his chest. He entered the lounge. It was the first time since he was five he was laughing with out a care. He walked up to the waiting people and with a proud voice he said. "I introduce you to our daughter. Harriet Selene Riddle."  
His grandmother and father just like Severus were stunned for a second before his father started laughing like mad his grandmother was in tears of joy and Severus, well he was Severus, he never let his face take another expression expected  
his well known sneer.

Somewhere in the sea in a well hidden private island the magic ancient pure blood soulmate family tapestry in Potter Manor lighten for a few seconds connecting James Potter name with that of Harriet Selene Riddle before her name faded away  
only living the faded lines. The next morning the Potter's knew that James soulmate was at least found.

Tom's and Lily's life had changed drastically the last and a half year. Tom had turned in to the most annoying mother hen that had ever walked the earth. He left his position in the school and he worked only the hours he wasn't with his girls.  
He had also the luxury of Dumbledore agreeing with him about going in hiding and not leaving the house for even a sect. They were happy. He was happy. He had a little princess and he was the king of the world. His daughter was already  
a Slytherin to the bones,even if Lily liked to assume she could pretty well end up in any house. She was his joy, he couldn't even remember how much he used to hate children. In fact he still hated every child under the age of fifteen  
that wasn't his daughter.

They were playing in the lounge he was making colourful sparkles come out of his wand and Harriet was giggling and trying to steal his wand. Then the doorway blue open. "Lily it's him. Take Harriet and run " he turned to face Grindelwald and  
just in time a killing curse hit his chest and everything gone black. Lily was trying to ward the door with as many furniture she could move in the nursery. The door exploded and through her back. She stood up putting her self between  
the crib and Grindelwald. "Step out of my way. You don't need to die. I just want the child." "Never. Take me instead. Take me." "Step aside you silly girl before I send you to meet your husband " "No take me instead. Take Me. "  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She stood in front of him unmoving and with a flick of his wand a green light she fell dead on the floor. Grindelwald walked over her body and stood in front of a curious Hissing baby. He lifted his wand and with a last green spell he tried  
to kill Harriet. A large explosion had him thrown back the only evidence he was ever in the house the bodies of Tom and Lily a blown up roof a pile of scattered clothes were Grindelwald's body should be and a crying baby with a lightning  
bolt in her forehead.


	11. Authorities note acknowledgment comments...

This is only the first story just think about it as a prequel. The second story is on it's way. I hope you have enjoyed reading my first try in this story. Reading a review always makes me feel like I shouldn't  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"stop writing I wanted to say a big thanks to: DiagonAlleyParid

You give me my first review. I hope you have enjoyed the story and I hope I didn't disappoint.

Guest one

Thanks for your review

Guest two

I thank you too even if only one word "bad" was all you have to say.

Graves

Thanks you very much I try to make Tom as bad as possible but still keeping him on the good side,or as good our Tom could get,and Lily never seemed to be the kind of person that doesn't have the guts to stand up to anyone that pissed her off. So I  
hope she is good the way I wrote her. I hope you enjoyed the story.

Sareen Momo

Thank you for taking time to read and review my story. I was very worried how I was going to make Tom being Tom but with out him murdering his family. And him still be a pure blood obsessed Dark Lord. I hope you enjoyed the end.

Sneak peek from

The Serpents Daughter.

He felt stiff, lol he had stayed in the same position for years. He couldn't hear anything around him. Slowly some memories started coming back to him. Lily with her red hair falling like a liquid silk in her shoulders. Her green eyes bright with  
life and sparkling with mischief. The house at Godric's Hollow and a explosion tearing the front door apart. A pain unbelievable tearing his chest at two. And Harriet. We're was he? Why the fuck he couldn't move? And what had happened? 


	12. Sequel is up

The sequel is posted under the name  
The Serpents Daughter  
Thanks for every single following,favourite,reviewing.  
I will love to hear your thoughts on the sequel  
Kisses hugs and cookies for everyone


	13. Important

Something gone wrong and I had to put the story Serpents daughter up again. Sorry for any inconvenience everyone and thanks for bearing with me. Having a 1 year old running around is not helping with time and writing but I promise I won't stop writing


End file.
